The Young and the Hopeless
by Jackie Jackie Spicer
Summary: Chase Young has a brother, whom happen to be the Dragon of Fire, but what happens when a he finds that a certain Evil Boy Genious is his brother's son?
1. Chapter 1

Chase Young and Sirius Young were doing their typical training routine when Dashi came in. "Friends! Seems that Master Hoi (Couldn't think of a name.) is going to pick someone to go on a dangerous mission!" The young Dashi seemed to be jumping out of his skin in excitement. Chase young was about 13 years old, Dashi 13, and Sirius is about ten; Sirius is Chase's younger brother, if you didn't get the hint. "Oh! Come on Chase!" Sirius yelled as he started to run to the door. "Sirius, no," Chase pulled on his shoulder. "Chase, let go"  
"You're too young!" Dashi affirmed. "Master Hoi won't let you. Your not even an apprentice yet"  
"It's not my fault I'm ten! Let me fight! Please!" Sirius implored.  
"Dashi is right Sirius," a wise, old man acknowledged. "I need someone with more experience"  
"Please, Master Hoi! What will it take to prove myself?" Sirius bowed. He looked in Master Hoi's eyes with a deep unhappiness. Hoi shook his head, "This is no test of power, nor a test of wit or intelligence, Young," he looked into the young monk's eyes. "This is a mission that needs experience and skill. You're not ready, and you're too young," Sirius started to glower.  
"It is not fair being the smallest!" he lowered his head. Hoi just sighed and reassured the monk, "Sirius, soon you'll be able to go on mission like the one Dashi and your brother are going on. You can beat the brains out of evil, soon young one"  
"How soon?" he perked up.  
"Soon, just be patent young…um…Young," everyone chuckled at the master's last words. He didn't usually make silly mistakes like that often. "Come on Chase! Lets go!" Dashi assured. A little lizard type thing came in. It was only a couple of years old, about three or four. "Just came in to use get the bucket," the young Dojo sighed. "I wish they'd make some devise that took your waste away without having to use a bucket or just doing it outside. I think they would call it… indoor pluming…" Everyone burst out laughing.  
"Oh Dojo! You have such crazy and impossible ideas!" Master Hoi gurgled. Every one calmed themselves and went back to what they were doing before. Chase and Dashi packed up some supplies for their trip. Sirius went back to his training and Dojo used his bucket. "You know what Master Hoi?" Sirius queried.  
"I don't know. What, young one?" Master Hoi declared.  
"I can't wait to beat the brains out of evil," Sirius gave his devilish, yet sweet grin. His red eyes meet with his master's faded green.  
"I can't wait to see that," the Master returned the favor. The started to laugh and went back to training.

A rupture of laugher filled the air around the small temple. "You should have seen the look on your face when you almost got smashed by that golem head!" Sirius burst. "Well, you should have seen the look on Dashi when Wuya almost clawed his pants off!" Chase snorted.  
"Chase! You should rag on your brother! He almost got his head chopped of by Guan's staff that (Hic) that golem smacked out of his hands!" Dashi intoxicated replied made Guan spill his drink. "You have had (Hic) a little too much to drink Dashi! (Hic"  
"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Sirius snickered. Everybody looked at the twenty-four-year-old confused. "Wha? (Hic)" Chase managed to slip out.  
"Sorry! Before Dashi hid it, I used the Sands of Time to see what the future was like…um…will be like"  
"You (Hic) sly devil! (Hic) You! (Hic)!" Dashi avowed.  
"What's it going to be like?" Chase wondered.  
"Well, there will be rock every were! But not whatcha think. Streets paved with rock for better travel. Building bigger than anything you've seen! The roads filled with horseless carriages and so many people! I though I was in a human hive for a second there!" Everyone was gripped to his words, "And the ladies aren't bad either"  
"What are they like?" Chase asked.  
"Are they (Hic) Sexy?" Daishi inquired.  
"What! What!" Guan hastened.  
"Well, I met this one beauty. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her hair was as red as fire!" Everybody oooed at that statement. "She was, she's…. indescribable…" "Careful there Sirius!" Chase cooed, "You could be flirting with your own blood!" Everyone exploded into laugher. Chase then got up and started to leave. "Whatcha doing (Hic) Chase?" Guan asked.  
"I just need some fresh air," Chase replied. Sirius looked at his older brother. Concern filled his ruby-red eyes, "Are ya okay? Do you feel alright?" Chase had a hint of guilt in his eyes, but not enough to see. He looked down at the blacked haired man, "I'm okay, it's just stuffy in here. That's all"  
"Well, okay then. Don't stay out to long. Its gonna be your (Hic) bedtime soon!" Everybody laughed at his little joke. That was the night Chase turned evil.


	2. HA HA! I LIED!

Here's the second chapter. If you've reviewed good things, that's good for you. Muffin, cookies, and blood packs all around! If not, heh heh, FUCK YOU! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This isn't personal at all because I'm writing this before any reviews. Okay, here ya go!

* * *

"You again Spicer? I thought you might have quit by now…" Chase sighed.

"Yes! Your will is only matched by your stupidity!" Omi agreed. Jack rolled his eyes at that statement. He was tiered of people calling him stupid and all those other big and small, but complicated, words. "I'm tiered of people calling me that! Can't you expect that maybe it's my personality, and not my I.Q.?" Jack questioned.  
"No!" Everyone yelled. Jack just sighed, but he heard a noise that he really didn't want to hear just then.

"Jackie! Waz up! Been looking for ya everywhere! I'm glad I had that tracking devise in ya without ya momma knowing, huh?" Everybody looked at the man. He had shoulder-length black hair tied in to a pony, sort of like Chase's only with a red sheen, andhe hadred eyes. "You know this idiot?" Chase asked the man. The man looked up at Chase. He looked surprised.

"Chase"  
"How do you know my name?" Chase had a felling that he saw this man before, but he couldn't put his finger on it…  
"Chase! It's me! Sirius!" He smiled his signature smile. Chase was astonished at first, but relaxed into a smile of his own.

"Sirius!" He gave him a big bear hug and did a secret hand shake, much like the one that Jack and robo-Jack did in that one episode, ya know? Shard of Lighting? They then burst into a heat of laughter. "How ya been! I haven't talked to you since the Wuya incident!" "Hey!" Wuya growled. Sirius looked towards the sound and cringed.  
"Oh God! Wuya is that you? Oh, ugh (Cringe again. Looks at her, gurgles.)! The years have not been kind!" Wuya was put back by his commit, butjust stuck up her nose. Jack eyes just twitched. "Um…Chase. Whatcha been doin' these last fifteen hundred years, bro?" Jack started to shake violently. "Um…I…um…turned evil…heh hee…." Chase gave a nervous laughed. Sirius had a shock look on his face, then a frown. "I guess I should have paid more attention to my past instead of heading towards the future…" He paused, "I would never had pictured you as evil! What happened?"

"Listen. Sirius…" Chase started forward, but he backed away. "Sirius, this is no way for brothers to act toward each other…" "BROTHERS?" Jack exploded. He was breathing hard and just plain worked up. He started doing a growl like thing. "YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS?" Sirius started rubbing the back of his head.

"He hee…didn't I mentioned it before?"

"NO"  
"Must have slipped my mind…" He laughed nervously again. Jack just started to turn red, redder than his hair, maybe even redder than the reddest thing ever. He stamped away, cussing under his breath. "Sorry, everybody!" Sirius apologized. "Jack usually isn't like…oh…um… never mind!" He called after Jack, "JACK! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I SICK CHASE ON YOU! I'M SURE HE'D ENJOY IT SINCE HE'S EVIL NOW"  
"Well! Do you know that I'm evil? Or has your thrill seeking got in the way"  
"YOU'RE EVIL TOO?" Sirius yelled. Jack gave a snort.  
"Ah Yeah! Since second grade"  
"MY SON TURNED EVIL IN THE SECOND GRADE AND NOBODY TOLD ME"  
"HE'S YOUR SON?" Chase Young hysterically yelled. He laughed, "Oh! My brother, the Joker! That _**worm**_ isn't really your son! Is he?" Sirius looked as ifhe was about to explode.

"How dare you insult my SON! HE'S YOUR OWN NEPHEW! YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Sirius's ruby eyes burned with anger of a lot of white, hot, burning sun thingies. "Chase Young is related to Spicer…" Wuya and the Xiaolin Dragons said, shock and disoriented. "But, they don't have the same name"  
"I took my wife's name!" Sirius huffed, "Nothin' wrong about that"  
"I'm related to Spicer… I disgust even myself now… I should have seen it in the eyes…" They all looked at Jack and Sirius. They had the same eyes and nose. "Wait! Lets make sure!" Wuya took Jack, Sirius, and Chase. She had them stand side by side. They grumbled. All of them had the same nose mostly, but you can see how they could be related. "Well, he looks sort of like you when you were his age!" Sirius had a kick out Chase's reaction. Chase examined Spicer. Top to bottom, bottom to top, sniffing and nit picking until he was satisfied. "Holy shit and Mother Teresa! He does look like me when I was his age!"

"WHA?" Everybody except Sirius and Chase gasped.

"Yep! Young genes! Ugly as hell when we're teenagers, handsome as hell when grown!" Sirius smirked and did that thing with the eyebrows. Up, down, up, down, Chase Young chuckled. "You weren't John Stamos yourself there, but you always made jokes about it," Chase smiled then signed, "You had such funny jokes… Were did that gene go?" Jack grumbled at that statement.

"Chase, my funniest joke was right here…" He pointed towards his face, "Butalast, tis notthere anymore!" Everybody chuckled, but still disturbed. "Also Chase. Some synonyms for worm are larva and caterpillar. They both change into something more beautiful, or…um… more… appealing"  
"You know, I don't care!" Chase snarled. "I don't need lip from my little brother"  
"Oh come on! I'm only little by three years! That's like, a few seconds compare to how long we've lived"  
"Um…about that Dad"  
"Yes Jack"  
"Do I get to live forever? Or do I rot in the ground in the next ninety years?" Jack was hopeful.  
"I don't know. Do I look like a gene studier person thingy to you"  
"Sorry Dad," Jack looked at his feet, still extremely shocked. (All of you that made them had sex, Jack and Chase, should be disgusted at yourselves!) "As I was saying, you shouldn't call me little brother any more! I'm a grown man for goodness sake! I'm not little"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Chase said. "Fine I won't call you little, _baby _brother!" Sirius growled and pounced on Chase. They started wrestling, but Chase sat on his little brother. "Just like old times, huh?" Chase chuckled as he saw his brother waggled, wiggled, and twisted under his weight. Sirius was never very heavy, but he still had muscles, very… nice… muscles, (Drools.

$#Flashy Back!#$

Young Sirius was under Chase, who was sitting on him at the time. "HA! Told you I'd win!" Chase gurgled.  
"GET OFF! YOU BIG BUTT AND EGO ARE KILLING ME!" Sirius started crying and flailing like crazy and ducks combined.

"What do you say?" Chase put his hand to his ear.

"PLEASE"  
"No," Chase teased.  
"I' NOT SAYING IT!" He roared.  
"I'm not getting up until you saaaay iiiiiitttt!" The older boy singed. He chuckled.  
"FINE! YOU WIN"  
"And?"  
"YOU'RE A WAAAAYYY BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME"  
"And?"  
"YOU'RE EGO IS THE SIZE OF THE MOUNTAINS"  
"Well that's not very nice!" Chase smirked.  
"FINE! YOU'RE THE BEST FIGHTER AND I WILL NEVER SURPASS YOU EVER! ETERNITY OR LONGER!" Chase got off Sirius. "Why do you do that"  
"To teach you a lesson that no one can beat me!" Chase stuck his tongue out at the six year old. Sirius returned the favor.

"When I get older, you better watch it"  
"You'll still won't beat me!"

$#Flashy Back End!#$

Chase Young chuckled, but the smile was wiped off his face when her found himself on his back, being pinned down by his younger brother. Chase struggled, but couldn't get free. Sirius smiled, "Told ya I'd get you when I was older." Chase chuckled.  
"Well, congratulations!" then he punched Sirius off of him. "That won't happen again," he walked close to his brother and picked him up by the collar of his black, mid-length sleeved shirt. "Hey! What happen to the warm welcoming?" Sirius asked.  
"It wore thin," Chase threw him to a wall. Sirius was first dizzy, then snapped to.  
"Hey! You're only hurting me because you're power is being threaten. Such a weak man…" Sirius purred. This infuriated Chase ever more so than before. "Oh, Chasey Chase is all scared of his wittle brother!" He touched his hand to his face, "How touching!" Chase growled and turned to his dragon form, which confuses me. (I mean, the Xiaolin Warriors are called Dragons, but Chase is one. Chase has tigers, but the Xiaolins have tiger instincts. Confusing, confusing…-eyes whirl-). Sirius just stood there smiling. He tisted, "Chasey doesn't like what's going on, so wittle Chasey has to get some help from wizard man!" Chase was madder than, then, something REALLY mad! "Mr. Young…um…Mr. Spicer…I don't think you should be doing that…" Raimoundo suggested.

"I agree. Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Omi concurred.

"Way ahead of ya partner…" Clay and Kimiko were on Dojo. Omi and Rai both slipped behind the family feud, and climbed on Dojo. Jack was about to take off when Kimiko snacked his heli-bot. "Hey!" Jack wined.  
"Jack! This is YOUR family, God forbid, and YOU need to stay here!" Kimiko reacted back.

"No I don't!" Jack tried to get his pack back.

Kimiko flew away with his pack and waved back, "BYE JACK!" He mumbled something under his breath, something like a certain b-word with a certain f-word and a whole bunch of other words. Jack directed his attention to his dad and Chase. He still couldn't believe that Chase was even his same species let alone RELATED to him! Both were still staring each other down, but Chase made the first move. Bad mistake. Chase was thrown to a near by wall. "You forgot about me being as good as you," Sirius mocked. Chase knocked him to the ground with one of his "soft" punches. "Man, I wish I had some popcorn and a camera! This would be an awesome movie! Jack-bots!" Jack called, but none came. "JACK-BOTS!" He screamed again. He looked to the ground and found a note. It read:

_Dear Master,  
Sorry that we left, but we were scared.  
Jack-bot 3215478690_

"Stupid free will and emotion chips!" Jack growled, "When I build my bots, there will be none of those…thing…ies!" He paused, "Yet, that's the only things that are keeping socially stimulated and out of that 'happy' place…" Jack was confused about what to do, but he was knocked out of it by Sirius's butt in his face. "GET OFF OF ME!" Jack howled in pain.

"Sorry Jack," He apologized when he got off of him. They were both tackled by Chase. "Not again!" Jack was being crushed by the weight of the two men, which were wrestling on top of him. He started crying from the pain, but thankfully they rolled off of him. He cried hysterically, "WHY? (Sniff, whimpers, coughs) WHHHHYYYYYYYYY?" he coughed again.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE?" Chase screamed.  
"WHHHHYYYYY WOOOON'T YOOOOUUUU STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP?" Sirius screeched back. His arm was being twisted back in a police style. After about two hours of wrestling each other, Chase and Sirius tired each other out. "I…(Huff)...HATE…(cough)…you…" Chase wheezed.  
"I…(Cough)…despise…you…." Sirius rasped.

"Why…did…this…happen…(Huff, puff, cough.)…again"  
"I…(coughs)…don't know…(Huff, cough.)."

"My legs hurt! And I CAN'T FEEL MY SPINE!" Jack moaned.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Chase yelled.  
"DON'T YELL AT JACK!" Sirius yelled back. An argument between the brothers irrupted. "LISTEN CHASE! JACK IS MY SON AND GOD HELP ME I'LL RAISE HIM HOWEVER I GOD DAMNED PLEASE!" Chase was put back by this rude commit.

"GO DAD!" Jack hooted, but a growl from Chase stopped it short.

"Don't growl at him either"  
"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOUR SON! HE'S A PATHETIC WORM AND HAS NO SPINE WHAT SO EVER! WHAT DRAGON RAISES HIS SON LIKE THAT?" Chase screamed. Sirius felt a tug at his heart.  
"YOU'RE A DRAGON TOO? WHAT'S NEXT? THIS WORLD IS AN ACTUAL FAN FICTION CREATED BY AN OBSESSED FAN OF A SHOW CALLED XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN AND CHASE ISN'T REALLY MY UNCLE BUT IN THIS STORY HE IS"  
"That's impossible, but yes, your father was a dragon, or still is. Whatever way it is," he paused to sigh. "He was the Dragon of Fire, Dashi was the Dragon of Wind, Guan was the Dragon of Water, and I was…(Sigh)…the Dragon on Earth," (Not really, I think. Just trying to match stuff as best as I can. It's ALL-apart of the story people! Don't kill me! –on knees- DON'T KILL ME!) He hung his head in a sham shame. "Ohh!" Jack exclaimed. "That explains why your armor is brown, and your hair has that green sheen"  
"No, that was a co-incidence," Chase sighed.  
"Oh…" Jack gave an embarrassed laugh. "But…is that why Dad has a RED sheen"  
"No. CO-INCIDENCE"  
"Oh…WHATEVER"  
"JACK! Don't speak to your elders that way!" Sirius sternly stated.  
"Thank you for taking my side, FOR ONCE!" Chase firmly yelled.  
"Oh, bother!" Jack grumbled.

* * *

What did you think? To tell you the truth, I had this fic writen out for awhile, so that summary was misleading, just like it was suppose to be... heh he! R&R and if you want to give ideas for the next chapter, don't bother. I already got like 8 chapters writen. So HA! Though I am open for titles... 


	3. Tis a Chapter of a new dawn of men

_Me_: Heh heh, Chase is Jack's uncle...

**Jack**: I know already! Must you be so annoying about it?

Chase: YEAH! WHY MUST MY FANS AND I SUFFER FOR YOUR PLEASURE?

_Me_: It's not just my pleasure, it's others too, like **fire blade quickclaw**...

Chase: Isn't she the one that made Jack beat my ass in that one fan fic? (HA HA! NO COPY RIGHT INFIGMENT! If there was one...)

_Me_: Um... maybe...

Chase: SHE'LL DIE AT THE END OF MY SPOON!

_Me_ and **Jack**: Isn't usally a spork?

Chase: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY! SHE'LL BE TORCHERED SLOWLY AND PAINFULY BY THE DULLNESS OF THE SPOON AS IT CUTS INTO HER FLESH!

**Jack:** I like the spork better...

Chase: SHUT UP!

_Me_: Oh! Yeah! I forgot the disclaimer... I don't own nothing, no how, no way!

Chase: HURRY UP! THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE A STORY ITSELF!

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CHASE IS JACK'S UNCLE!" Kimiko screeched.

"KIMIKO! SHUT UP!" Raimoundo screamed.

"STOP YELLIN' YA'LL!" Clay shrieked.

"STOP IT! WE'RE FRIENDS, FRIENDS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Omi squealed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Everybody quieted down when the heard Master Fung yelled. It surprised the Dragons (There it goes again.). "What is the commotion about young ones?"

"We found out that Chase Young is…is…" Omi tried to spat out the news.

"What is it Omi?"

"Chase is Jack Spicer's uncle! (Pauses) I'm sorry for yelling…"

"Chase Young is Jack Spicer's uncle?" Master Fung was shocked and disoriented.

"Yes Master Fung. We were shocked and disoriented when we found out as well…" Raimoundo sympathized.

"Wow! Big words for such a shallow mind!"

"Oh shut up Kimiko!" A fight broke out between the two, and as Master Fung all ways does, slapped his forehead in embarrassments.

"Hey Chase?" Jack started, "Since I'm your…nephew… and all…... CAN YOU TRAIN ME?" He did he's best big puppy eyes and smiled his best. He knew that will never work, but still. "No," Chase firmly replied. Jack wanted to pout, but forced it back.

"Why not?" He asked innocently and _**NOT**_ whiny like.

"I don't like you."

"But, we're…related…like…that…" Chase growled at that last sentence. "Shutting up," Jack spat.

"You better…"Chase growled.Sirius walked in.

"Hey! Lunch time!" He had a big, cheery smile on his face and a tray of sandwiches in his hands. Sirius's smile was wiped clean when he saw his son cowering in fear and his brother with an annoyed look. "Whatcha do this time?"

"Why do you always blame me?" Chase asked, "All I did was say 'No, I won't train you'!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't like him!" Chase pointed towards Jack. Jack sighed.

"Well that's no executes! Training will give you two time to bond!"

"I don't wanna!" Chase whined. Holy Shit! Chase whined!

"Chase, I never asked you for anything! You always needed help!" Jack chuckled at his dad's **_true_** statement. Chase growled at Jack, and, well you know, what Jack does every time... like... "The least you can do now is train your nephew a bit! Here's your soup," Sirius sniffed the liquid and gagged. He handed it to Chase, "What's in that crap?"

"Oh, Dad, you don't want to know…" Jack suggested. Sirius nodded his head in agreement (I don't rememeber the recipe! Will anyone freshen my mind?). "So Chase, will you train Jackie?" Chase sighed.

"I guess so…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jack tired to hold his excitement in, but residents is feudal. Chase just slapped his hand to his fore head.

"What have I done?" Chase grumbled under his breath.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Chase yelled as he honked a foghorn thingy in the sleeping Jack's ear. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed like a banshee. "WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted **REALLY** loud.

"Remember... training?" Chase sighed.

"Oh... yeah!" Jack perked. He yawned, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning…"

"TWO IN THE BLOODY HELL MORNING?"

"Um…yeah. I was going to wake you up earlier, but I wanted to sleep in today…"

"SINCE WHEN WAS TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING SLEEPING IN?"

"Since now!" Chase blew that thing again. "From now on, you wake up at ONE IN THE MORNING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Jack jumped to his feet in a salute.

"SIR YES SIR!" Jack screamed.

"HOW CLEAR DID I MAKE MYSELF SPICER?"

"CRYSTAL SIR!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"**CLEAR AS CRYSTAL AND MORE CHASE YOUNG SIR!" **Jack saluted again.

"Good! Now, TWO _THOUSAND _PUSH UPS!"

"TWO **THOUSAND**?"

"DID I STUTTER?" Jack immediately started doing push-ups, which in his defense, was pretty good. Much better than me…

After two hours of constant yelling and saying "I can't do it", Jack did the final push-up. He was exhausted to say the least. "Now…" Chase sweetly started, "DO ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND MY TRACK IN MY LAIR!" (The track, one round, is four MILES LONG! I'm sorry Jack…) Jack started to jog out to the track, "RUNNING! NOT JOGGING!" Jack sped up to his max speed. After aboutthree hours, he finished. It wouldn't have took as long if he wasn't so tiered, but Chase was satisfied. "You know what Spicer?" Jack looked at Chase, "I said, 'Do you know what Spicer?',"

"No Chase Young, sir. (Salute)What?" Jack asked.

"You did half-assed decent. Now…" Chase paused, "Take a rest…"

"Really?" Jack was surprised.

"No. I'm just, as you say, 'joshing you',"

"Oh. My gut told me something like that…"

"Now… THREE HUNDRED PULL-UPS!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Jack started his pull-ups.

Omi was doing his run-thru thru the training course. "HA HA! I got two seconds under the record!"

"That's good for ya partner," Clay congratulated. He grinned, "But now its my turn to BEAT your record!"

"HA HA! No way bro! You move slower than…than…something **REALLY** slow!" Raimoundo committed.

"Hey guys! A new shen gon wu has acti-activ- ACHOOOO!" Dojo sneezed all over Kimiko.

"Nice, just nice," Kimiko sarcastically stated. She whiped some of the goo off her face.

"Sorry, but... SHEN GON WU AHOY!" Dojo grew to his large size, I mean height, not weight, and the Xiaolin Warriors climbed aboard. They flew to the direction that the wu was in…or something like that…

* * *

HA HA! Chase fans, coware in fear at the **MIGHTY PEN OF JACKIE JACKIE SPICEY**! _MUHAHAHAHAHA_! _WAHAHAHAHAH_! 

Hope you enjoy it, cause you better get use to the idea of Chase and Jack being related. I'm sure there will be more of it... Review and do not flame, exspecaily from Chase Young fans. He deserves to be related to him, after all the bad things he did to MY JACKIE-POO! -cluches Jack Spicer doll- Shhhhhh! Don't worry Jackie. I'm not going to let mean, really old Chasey hurt you any more! -kisses doll-

WHAT?


	4. The P word

I'd like to say thank you for everyone that reviewed! I also like to _**thank**_ **MangaMania** for saying that she enjoys reading my stories **_EVERYDAY_!** It makesyou feel special that someone wastes their life for your stories, huh?

* * *

"A new wu…(Coughs)...has…activated…. oh boy, (Huff, cough.) …itself!" Jack babbled.

"I don't care. You're still training! You have four hours left, unless you want to make it up tomorrow…"

"NO NO! I'LL JUST IGNORE IT! IT'S OKAY! I'LL KEEP TRAINING!" He went back to his stretches, which was helping him warm up for mediation and Ti Chi practice. Chase joined him. After two hours of stretching and six hours of training, they finished their exercises and they started Ti Chi practices. "How many exercises do we have left?" Jack asked exhausted and tired.

"Just two hours of Ti Chi and we'll be all done,"  
"WOOO WHOOO!" Chase looked at Jack. "I mean, that's nice,"  
"Good boy. If I had cookies or something, I'd give you one and just _one,_"  
"Wow, having that said, I'm now looking forward to being waked up at a ridiculous times and being sore from the hours of practice coming for…um…a while,"  
"Well, then after Ti Chi, we can meditate and have some tea, and I mean _tea,_"  
"Yes sir…" and they started their Ti Chi rounds.

"Oh and Spicer…call me Master Chase from now on"  
"Yes…Master Chase."

Chase and Jack finished their Ti Chi practice when they started tea. "Spicer, I expected you to bail HOURS ago." Chase stated.  
"Well, I can see you have faith in me," Jack growled when he sipped his tea.  
"Well no, but I…um…. Am…"

"Yes"  
"P-p-p-p-p…" Jack had a questioning look on his face, "Pp-p-p-prou-ou-ou-d of ya-ya-yooooooouuuu"  
"Did you say, 'I am proud of you'?"

"Yes. I am…" Jack was speechless. Heaven was in those words, for someone was **PROUD** of _HIM._ No one EVER said he was proud of him ever. Not his dad, not his mom, not even his Granny! He would of died, but he wanted more. "I'm so…happy…" Jack smiled. "Don't get mushy on me…" Chase barked.  
"Yes Master Chase, sir!" Sirius came in with a tray of sandwiches.  
"Luuuuunnnnchhh Tiiiimmmmmeeee!" He sang. Chase and Jack got up to get their meals.

"Thanks Dad," Jack said.  
"How was training Chase"  
"He did…pretty well…I was… surprised"  
"HE SAID HE WAS **_PROUD_** OF ME!" Jack exclaimed. Sirius had a shock look on his face. He spent time with his brother lately and he never thought Chase would say he was proud of anyone. He didn't even say he was proud of anyone when they were kids… "Is this true Chase?" Sirius asked his brother. Chase sighed.  
"Yes…it's true"  
"Awesomeness…" Sirius muttered.  
"I know! It's so awesome!" Jack excitedly stated.  
"Oh, shush! We still have to meditate. Care to join us Sirius?" Chase questioned. Sirius sighed.

"Unfortunately for me, I have work to do, but I hope you have a good mediation!" Sirius tried to lighten the room.

"Oh well. Good bye," Chase replied. "Now Jack. We have to do some stretches, than we meditate for a couple of hours. Till eleven,"  
"All right Master Chase,"  
"Then, we have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it,"  
"Okay!"

* * *

"Well, no Jack," Kimiko stated. "Were do you think he went? He never misses a wu..."  
"Why are ya worrying about him Kim? He's evil for goodness sakes!" Raimoundo said. 

"Well, one should be cautious about our enemies. Remember that time were Jack created that robot of him and we lost the Shard of Lighting along with most of our wu?" Omi questioned. Raimoundo cleared his throat,

"Yes Omi, but that was once. You see, Jack is a big whiner and can't fight worth beans! We don't need to worry"  
"I'm not sure Rai," acknowledged Clay. "I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen..."  
"Oh Clay! When have you ever been right?"  
"I've been right alotta times Rai. It's you that hasn't."  
"Oh, WHATEVER!"

* * *

"Your son is quite impressive Sirius," Chase brought up a subject in whom he had have been accustom to in this last month . 

"Well, that's very…very…strange…" Sirius replied. Chase rolled his eyes,

"I too have not become that accustom to saying it, but... (Sigh)... it is true"  
"See? Bonding!" Sirius beamed.  
"And when are you going to bond with you son"  
"In good time, Chasey, in good time…"

* * *

"Jack! Get up! We have to go somewhere today!" Chase was pounding on Jack's door. He'd moved in with Chase for training purposes only (They _**ARE**_ related after all…). "I'm right here Chase," Jack was dressed and brushing his teeth. He had his training robes on, witch we much like the Xiaolin Warrior's but it's black, has no sleeves (Ripped off.), and has black pants with a red cuffs that flared out like Omi's, not like Raimundo's and Clay's. "Oh, um…I see you're dressed… Did you eat breakfast?" Jack nodded. "What about making your bed?" Jack nodded again. "Your chores"  
"Only have to wash the dishes, and I'll be all done," Jack stated. You can see he gained a little mussel over the month. 

"Good. Get those done. Meet me by the front gate, and bring a bag. We're going to be collecting things"  
"Would those things be…wu…related…perhaps"  
"No."

"Ah man"

* * *

Look at that. Chase says that he's proud of Jack Spicer. It's amazing how my mind works... Maybe someone would like to surprise me with a flame. I dare you. People will skin you alive with spoons! They hurt mork then sporks, since they're very dull, and takes more engery and time to cut thru flesh, which means more pain for you. I'm sure Jodi would enjoy doing that... and F.Y.I.Fire Blade Quickclaw, heh heh... **ALEXANDRA MARRIED HIM FIRST**! I swear if Jodi thinks of touching him, she's going to die at the hand of a green mokey, when ever the year of the green monkey comes around again... yeah. 


	5. Till next chapter, this will do

I wanted to post this chapter A.S.A.P. because the next chapter is going to be better. No reveiwsfrom the last one, but I need this chapter posted up. I hate it, but it will do. It'll do...

* * *

"No wu for a month!" Raimoundo whined, "Did we collect them all already"  
"Maybe it will be like last time and have a lot of shen gon wu activate at once?" Kimiko tried to reassure. Omi agreed,

"Perhaps. Maybe none more will activate?"

"That's impossible!" Dojo exclaimed. "All of the wu needs to activate or… something…will…happen"  
"What Dojo?" Clay asked.  
"I don't know! This is the first time we had to FIND the wu"  
"Oh shush you two!" Rai intervened, "We should get back to training…" They sighed and went back to the training course.

* * *

Jack Spicer and Chase Young were on a high mountaintop looking for herbs. "Ah Spicer! Come here!" Chase ushered. He was holding a small herb.  
"What does it do Master Chase?" Jack inquired.  
"Here. Try it," He gave a small leaf to Jack. When Jack tasted it, his face grew shocked. "Swallow," Chase demanded. He did what he was told. He felt a rush of energy surge through him. "Wow! I'd never felt like this before"  
"This is an herb that makes healing faster and gives you more energy. See how the leaves and stem is shaped?" Chase held the plant, "It is uniquely shaped so that even a monkey knows what it is! You can't possibly mix it up"  
"Oh…Thanks!" Jack sarcastically stated.  
"I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is that you have to be an idiot to mixed it up with a different plant"  
"Okay…I guess… What's this plant?" Jack held up an equally odd herb.  
"That is a numbing agent. It helps with the pain. Combined with this herb, it can create a powerful healing potion. Combined with this other herb," Chase held up a white plant, "It can paralyze your enemies!" Jack ooed.

"That can come in handy! But how do you make your enemies ingested it?" Jack asked.  
"Good question! I see that your not entirely simple minded…" Jack shot a dirty look at Chase. "I mean...(Sigh)…you can't blame me for saying that! Any way, when in a powdered state, it can be ingested through the airways. It can also be injected through the blood stream when in a liquid state," Chase held up an arrowhead. "A little bit on your arrow head, one little miss step by your enemies, can be fatal," Jack smiled at that statement. He chuckled,

"Sounds…nice…" Chase chuckled as well.  
"I see the apple doesn't far from the tree…." They enjoyed some evil laughter together and went back to their herbs.

* * *

"Shen gon wu alert!" Dojo came in with the wu scroll.  
"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked.  
"Well, this wu has no name and no description, but it has a picture and one short sentence: This wu will active only to the chosen one!" He held the scroll to see a round orb with a slit in the middle.

"Oh! I'm sure that shall be me!" Omi purred. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, what are we standing round here for?" Clay asked. "Lets go!" The four dragons climbed onto Dojo and headed westward.

* * *

"Master Chase! A new shen gon wu has reviled itself!" Jack chirped. Chase nodded in agreement.

"Yes. A new wu. Do you know what this means"  
"That the shen gon wu well isn't dry?" Jack sarcastically said with a smile on his face.  
"No"  
"I don't know then"  
"It means we can try your new abilities on the monks"  
"And beat the crap out of them just like they do me"  
"Yeah, 'beat the crap out of them'. But I'm not cleaning it up…" Jack laughed.  
"Good one Chase!" Jack laughed to the front gate. Chase just stood there confused.  
"I made a 'good one'?"

* * *

Okay. Voting time for a chapter that won't be here for a while, butI'm stumped. Where would Chase go where no one would susspete him to go? Really, I need to know. I'm sure someone will give me an idea... 


	6. Man, I need to get a new hobby

* * *

Dojo landed on a quiet meadow filled with little bunnies, and a little pond with cute little duckies and.  
"SQUIRREL!" Omi screamed. He jumped to a near by tree. "THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH **_SQUIRRELS_**!" 

"Omi! Calm down! We won't let the squirrels near you!" Raimoundo reassured, but he had his fingers crossed behind his back. "RAIMOUNDO!" Kimiko hit Rai.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"YOU HAD YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!" He lifted his hand. "SEE?"  
"YOUR FINGERS ARE CROSSED!" Rai looked at his hand. They WERE still crossed.  
"Hee hee…forgot to uncross them…" _BOINK!_ Raimoundo had a lump on his head. He rubbed is vigorously until he heard the sound of a helicopter. "Oh no! Spicer!" and right on cue, Jack came, with out his Jack-bots…  
"Hey! Where's ya Jack-bots? Did we get them all so good, you couldn't fix them?" Clay asked hopefully. The Jack-bots were getting old. "Nope, just decided to not bring them today"  
"Well, thank goodness for that"  
"I wouldn't be so sure…" Chase appeared out of the shadows. It took Jack as his will from smiling.

"Hey Chase. Um…still…mad about that…thing?" Jack was a good actor, but so was Chase.

"What do you think **_worm_**?"

"Um…Yes?" Jack gave a nervous laugh. _I'm happy Mom made me take acting lessons…_ he thought.

"What are you doing here Chase Young?" Omi questioned.  
"Just to watch…" Omi just thought Chase was after him again. The parties began to look for the wu. Jack stumbled onto the wu. He started his pack, but Omi caught him and utter the so familiar phrase: "Jack! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"  
"Name your game," Jack responded.  
"The game shall be…(Think, think.)…(Idea! Light bulb!)… Staff fighting"  
"Staff fighting?" Chase whispered. He slapped his fore head, "I knew I forgot something!"

"Okay…" Jack accepted.  
"My Eye of Dashi against your Monkey Staff!" Omi suggested.  
"I accept"  
Both of the warriors shouted at the same time. "**LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**!" The peaceful meadow had change to a rocky wasteland. Two staffs spawned into the hands of Jack Spicer and Omi. "GON YE TEMPI!" (Did I spell that right?) Omi made the first move. A hard aerial assault, very predictable and easy to block. Jack threw Omi to the ground and readied his attack. "You've grown strong over the time!" Omi said shocked. "But that won't matter!" Omi tried a side attack, but failed again. He landed on his face, covered in mud and shock. "Wha? But…" Omi got up stunned.  
"**If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts, we'd all have a Merry Christmas**!" Jack said, "But this isn't so…" He made a quick slice to the monk's leg, temporally leaving him shocked. Jack made another quick move to the monk's stomach, but missed. Omi jumped out of the way and fled to the other side of the ring. "Well Spicer! You've gotten good…. Too good…." Omi headed strait towards Jack, but he dodged. Jack was balancing with one hand on his staff. Not upside-down, but his legs in a split. You get it. Oh well, your lost… Everybody was shocked. Chase was merely amused. "This is going to be interesting…" Chase chuckled.  
"Was that the best you got?" Jack asked, like the JACKASS he **_acts _**like.  
"Yes…" Omi whisper so softly.  
"Well, let me show you a move I just made up… ANGRY BUMBLE BEE!" (Don't ask…) Jack flipped into the air and jabbed his staff out to make himself a human arrow like person. He struck Omi in his gut, knocking out the poor monk. Jack won, "Well would ya look at that! I won for once!" He laughed, "Wait…that didn't come out right…" Everybody was stunned at Jack's new powers.  
"How did you do that?" Raimoundo asked.  
"I got board, so I trained," everybody looked at him funny. "What? I can't train and you can?" Jack was **M-A-D.**

"Good job Jack," Chase congratulated. "I take back when I called you worm and a fucker"  
"Wha?" Jack asked.  
"Just kidding… Come on. We have Ti Chi still to be done"  
"YOU'RE TRAINING HIM?" Kimiko, Clay, Raimoundo and the now awake Omi shouted.

"Um…yeah. I think that's what I meant by '_we_' and 'Ti Chi practice'..."  
"Hey Chase?"  
"What Spicer. Can't you see I'm taunting?"  
"The shen gon wu is glowing…"

"What?" The warriors and Chase looked at Jack. The shen gon wu was indeed glowing. It floated to Jack's chest and engulfed him in a bright light. "Oh…smoof…" Omi stated. The bright light faded and Jack was left with armor, but not just any armor. It looked **EXACTLY **like Chase's, only black, red, and chrisom, which is a darker red. The stone laded in the middle. "Well…I feel like a Chase clone rejected…" In fact, he looked a little older; his hair was a little longer than shoulder length and he was taller.

"Holy shit! You look almost like Sirius when he was younger!" Chase Young stared at Jack. The older man's eye twitched.

"I do? I look like Dad?"  
"Yeah, except he wasn't as pale as the moon or had flouriest red hair."  
"Hey! It isn't THAT bright!" Jack voice deepened. "What do you think happened to me?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is…I LIKE IT!" Kimiko glomped Jack. He was considerably more physically more attractive, and even the person who leased like Spicer would agree as well. Jack was very surprised about Kimiko's reaction. "Kimiko…you're scaring me. Please, call me a freak and punch me so I will know that I didn't just go crazy…"

"Oh no **Hunky** Jack Spicer: **Hottie** Boy **Hottie**, I wouldn't dream of it!"  
"Wow…Kimiko's **s-h-a-l-l-o-w**..."  
"I AM NOT SHALLOW!" Kimiko screamed. She looked up at the now _even more_ _**hunky**_ Jack Spicer and melted, metaphorically of course. "I can't stay mad at **Hottie** Jack **Hottie** for **hottie** ever!….**HOTTIE**!" She glomped him ever harder.  
"Chase! HELP!" Jack cried hysterically. He started flailing his arms, but he started to glow again. He was just regular hunky Jack Spicer again…(-Drools-). "CHANGE BACK!" Kimiko wailed, "CHANGE BAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" She started crying. Jack started to glow again, but this time, he ended up having Master Monk Guan's clothes on, red and black of course. Again, he looked older, and in cast you forgot, Master Monk Guan has half his chest exposed, and well, you know. "**_OH MY FRICKIN' GOOOOODDDDD!_**" She glomped him again.  
"Why I'm I changing into tasteless robes?"  
"TASTELESS?" Chase yelled.  
"I said _robes _not armor!"  
"Whatever!"  
"JAAAAAAACCCCKKKK! WHY CAN'T YOU BE **HOT** LIKE THIS AAAAALLLLL THE TIME"  
"Cause I can't control that frickin' stone!" another flash of light came, but this time he was in Grand Master Dashi's robes, again black and red. All the clothes are going to be black and red…OKAY? Jack growled. "I hate you…evil stone that looks like a red dragon's eye…" Jack paused, "RED DRAGON'S EYE?"

"What is it Jack?" Chase asked.  
"RED DRAGON'S EYE! RED! FIRE! ME! SON! FIRE!" Jack gasped. Chase understood.

"Oooohhhh…. That may have something to do with it…" (**_SEE! TOLD YA_**!) .

"What with what?" Clay asked.  
"Um…Jack is the son of the Dragon of Fire..."  
"WHAT?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"No! Not you! Sirius was one of the previous Dragon of Fire!" Chase yelled.  
"Oh…**Jackie**!" she gloped Jack again. Jack started crying.

"Jack, the son of the previous Dragon of Fire. Never saw that coming…but what of the others?" Omi asked. Chase growled.

"Yes, the Dragon of Fire..."  
"And the other Dragons?" Chase sighed.  
"Dashi, Guan, and…(sigh)…me..."  
"And what elements?"

"Guan, water. Dashi, wind..."  
"WOOO WHOO! GO WIND!" Rai cheered. He was the wind dragon and that warrior thingy which the name I can't remember right now. Wushi? Wusho? Shuko? TELL ME!  
Chase cleared his throat, "Guan, water. Dashi, wind. Sirius, fire. Me…. (Sigh)…earth"  
"You **EARTH**?" Clay sickly stated. Chase nodded his head. "Well, I don't feel well..."  
"HEY! I'm different than you! Leave me be!"  
"And what about **ME**?" Jack asked. He glowed, yet again, to an outfit similar to his training robes, (You do remember what they were right?), but they were red with black cuffs. Chase gave a grim sigh, an angry, grim sigh, an angry, evil, grim, I hate every thing sigh cause he was mad. Chase was mad at the fact that he never noticed how much Jack and Sirius were alike. Those robes triggered this feeling of regret, anger, sadness, shame, and all other bad emotions that are held in our mysterious soles (**Is it possible to have half a sole**?). Those were the robes in which Sirius was wearing the night Chase turned evil, the night that he lied to his friends, the night in which he regretted mot of all, but hid it so well. Chase had it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry, and he cried. Not like a baby, but soft cries that made everyone stop and stare. "Chase, are you okay? Do you feel alright?" Jack asked. Chase just looked at Jack. Those were the same exact words and look that Sirius gave him that night so long ago. "I'm not okay…" Chase whispered. It was so soft that a pin drop could mask it. "What?" Jack asked.  
"**_I'M OKAY_**!" Chase yelled, no, **screamed**! It set back the warriors and Jack. Jack stepped forward among them and bowed, "Master Chase, please tell us what is wrong"  
"You want to know what's wrong… What's wrong is that, you look so much like your father and it sickens me…" He could display his true emotion of love of a true family member towards him in front of his enemies, could he?

"It sickens me with the utmost hatred of myself, of letting my only brother down, of letting my only friends down…" Jack had empathy for him. "I understand Chase. I really do. I had friends and let them down, and I had a father and let him down..."  
Chase sniffed, "Really?"  
"No. I never had friends and I didn't give a rat's ass about my father opinion, but Chase I have good news!"  
"Yes…" Chase said slightly annoyed.  
"Many girls like sensitive men and I just saved a lot of money on my car insurants by switching to Geiko! (I don't own it.) Suck it up rookie!" **He** slapped _Chase_, **he** slapped _Chase_, and I'm gonna say it again cause I don't believe it, **Jack** slapped _Chase_. "You're a big cry baby! Just because something in your life is wrong doesn't mean you just cry about it! You stand up and try to make it better!" Wow, Jack gave good advice. "I've been a disappointment to my parents since I was born, but I stuck through it. I wanted to take over the world, and **still** do, and kept trying because I wanted it badly. If you want your life to get better fight for it! **FIGHT FOR WHAT'S IN YOUR HEART THAT'S RIGHT**! Even if it means turning good, even if it means giving up your parents approval, even if it means selling your sole..."  
"Your right, but I can't fix it. It will change the course of history and make Guan evil..."  
"Well, make sure Guan doesn't turn evil, make sure that no one turns evil by the hands of Hannibal Roy Bean!" Jack slammed his fist into his palm. "Kill him for all I care! Make it so that he was never born! I don't care what you do! JUST DO IT!" Chase looked up at Jack, "You have your father's persistent and stubbornness," he smiled. "It helps the pain…"

"Glad I could help"  
"Um…this is touching and all but we need the wu…" Raimoundo interrupted a perfect moment between an uncle and his nephew. **Stupid Rai… -shakes fist-.** "Raimoundo, it won't even work for you so buzz off!" Jack shooed. The light came and morphed him once again, but this time he was, **A DRAGON**? But not just any dragon… Raimoundo. Got ya going there huh? He looked like Raimoundo, only pale, red hair and red eyes. So imagine the "perfect" Raimoundo and change his "flawless" emerald eyes to a more **beautiful ruby-red**. His "amazing" bark-brown hair to a **wonderful** **Crayola red**; Change his "absolutely grand" tan skin to a **nicer chalk white**. I think Rai might develop skin cancer. "Ah! You look just like me!" Rai flinched, "But, a more Goth me…" he looked Jack up and down. "Hey, I'm not to bad looking"  
"Oh shut up!" Jack lit up again and turned into KIMIKO? Well, he looked a lot like Kimiko, since she dyes her hair a lot. One of these days her hair's gonna fall out. "NO! NOW HE LOOKS LIKE ME!" Jack, in reaction to that, checked his pants.  
"Well, I don't look completely like you, unless you're a boy..."  
"Eww! Gross!" Jack morphed again (_**R-E-P-I-T-I-V-E**_!). He was Omi now. A pale, no hair, red-eyed Omi. Jack gazed at his head, "**WHERE** THE **FUCK** IS MY **HAIR**?" Jack started to cry hysterically. Omi came over and pat his shoulder, "There, there Jack Spicer." Omi paused, "Now you know how I feel!"  
"Why you little!" Jack turned into Clay. A Jackedifed Clay. (Jackedified is a trademark of Jackie Jackie Spicer. Patented pending.). "Well I'd be Jackified!" Clay stepped up to Jack. They started doing that mine routine that Le Mine and he did on that episode, Like a Rock! I think… "Will you stop mimicking me Clay!" Jack persisted.  
"You first!" Clay retaliated.  
"No, you FIRST!"  
"You."  
"You."  
"You!"  
"YOU!" Jack changed to…**_DOJO_**! A white, red and black fringed, red-eyed Dojo. "I hate my life… what was the purpose of this wu?"

The really real Dojo pulled out a scroll and read aloud, "This wu will active only to the chosen one. In other words, you sir are the chosen one for…ummm…. Something…"

"And what is that 'something?"  
"Ummm…it will reveal itself in time…eh hee?" Jack looked _**sooooo**_ annoyed. Oh, he wanted to do more then just punch Dojo… "KIMIKO! Will you do me a favor?" Jack morphed to a hunky older self. "Will you research about this stone on line?"  
"SURE! Anything for the **HUNKY** Jack Spicer!" Kimiko chirped. She got out her laptop and started her research once in a while looking up to see Jack Spicer's…um…body parts…any part actually... "Dojo! Why don't you make yourself useful and search in your guy's scroll place?"  
"Why?"  
"If I'm the chosen one, I want to know what I'm chosen for. It maybe bad, it maybe good, but you better do it…" Jack shook his fist. He was intimidating in his present state.  
"Fine, fine. I will…" Dojo flew to the temple, which was about a five-minuet walk away from there.

"Chase? Will you help with your library?" Jack asked with a respectful bow.

"Of course…" Chase disappeared to his scroll and book room to do his research.  
"Now, I'm going to take this necklace off…" He pulled up ward on the band that spawned around his neck. It didn't budge. "I'm gonna take the pendant off…" He pulled again, but nothing happen. "GUYS! THIS THING WON'T COME OFF! ITS LIKE THAT INU-YASHA NECKLACE THINGY!" (Free advertising! Inu-Yasha's a good show. _**WATCH IT**_!)

"Oh! Stop making a scene!" Rai tried to pull it off. "It's just stuck around your head, that's all!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN NEAR MY EARS!"  
"OH SHUT UP!" Raimoundo and Jack started fighting as they tried to get the necklace off. Kimiko interrupted.

"Hey guys! I found something!" The two stopped fighting and checked out what she found. "It say's that the necklace is supposable stone made from a star that shines the brightest every tenth millennia. The star is supposedly suppose to seek out the chosen one and proclaim him or her ruler of the universe..."  
"Just like He-Man!" Rai interrupted. Kimiko gave him a death stare.

"Any way… The chosen one will be marked by three main signs: One, he bares The Eye, a stone in which was made from the star, two, he is related to a Dragon, another chosen one that helps protect the world from evil, and three, he bares the mark of The Moon. A crescent shape under his or her left eye… well Jack. You match the description perfectly"  
"Is that what's under your make-up? A birthmark?" Rai asked. Jack sighed.  
"Yes, a birthmark..." (Not really, but I hope so. And freckles too...)  
"So, **Hunky **over here is going to be the ruler of the universe huh?"  
"Looks like that Kimiko…" Kimiko and Raimoundo started running around in circles hysterically screaming their lungs out.

"Ah Come On! It won't be that bad! Just an eternity of darkness, destruction, and chaos …" Jack stated. They ran and screamed even more. "Maybe I shouldn't say that to Xiaolin People..."  
"YOU THINK?" Kimiko shouted in Jack's ear.  
"Hey Kimiko! I can hear your thoughts you're so loud! You don't need to yell!"  
"I DON'T CARE!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING?" Raimoundo interrupted. "The others are coming…" Chase had a ton of scrolls and books in his hands. So much that he wasn't able to spawn there. Dojo can with an almost equal amount of scrolls. "If there were that many scrolls about me, why didn't you know?" Jack asked.  
"These scrolls just have bits and pieces of the myth in them. Not many have a lot of information, but I think I can piece together a vague image of the situation…" Chase threw down the scrolls and started flipping thru them to the bits and pieces of the legend. "You know what? I always thought it would be Omi…" Jack's eye twitched. Chase started writing down the information. Dojo followed suit. After about two hours of changing into Clay's Dad, Clay's sister, Kimiko's Dad, Billie Joe Armstrong (OMG! –drools- GREEN DAY ROXS! –drools more-), Mike Durnt (GRREEEENNNNN DAAAAYYYYY!), Tre Cool (green day Green Day GREEN DAY GREEN DAY!), George Bush, that's when this wierddemon-girl thingy cam and tried to hit him with a hammer. Her name was...Jodi? I don't know, Jack had **Amnesia. Any way,**Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Squirrel- Chase Young and Dojo had gotten the jest of it. "Okay. So far this is what we got: The stone, which Jack is wearing, is called The Eye. It made of a star, which has magical properties. The star chooses one human every tenth millennia to be the ruler of the universe. The person that was chosen is born under the star, exactly at midnight in the winter. The chosen one has a birthmark of The Moon, which is a crescent shape under his or hers left eye, is born from a Dragon, which is a magically being that can control one element, and he or she is usually pale white with an usual eye color. If the person secedes at eliminating his or hers greatest fear, he or she can become immortal and be the ruler for eternity, or he or she receives special training from a Ti Chi master… This is weird. It's like it's saying what happening..."  
"It is a prophecy after all…" Jack concurred. He turned into Master Fung. "Great, now I'm sounding like the people I'm turning into!"  
"Any way, Ti Chi is one of the main martial arts needed to be learned. We haven't found out the others..."  
"So you're saying is that if I practice Kung Fu, I'll be immortal?"  
"Well, not Kung Fu. That's not one of the martial arts needed, but yes."  
"Awesome! That be so cool if I became immortal. I'd been like, young forever!" To tell you, he turned into Fry from Futurerama (Made by Matt, Creator of the Simpsons.) before he said that… "But, does it allow me to get hurt and regenerate, like I'd stay alive forever?" Chase skimmed through his notes and nodded yes. "Woo Whoo!" Jack did a dance, but turned back to normal and stopped. "And one other question…. WHAT'S WITH THE SHAPE SHIFTING?" Chase skimmed his notes again.  
"It says that the stone gives you amazing powers, but there are site affect, like not being able to control a power or two. But it can be stopped when you learn to use the stone."  
"Well that's GREAT!" Jack crossed his arm and turned into Jeanie from I dream of Jeanie. He was floating. "JACK! YOU'RE FLOATING!" Omi pointed out.  
"No shit Sherlock. You'd make a good detective. Nothing is surprising me now..."  
"What does 'shit' mean?" Omi cocked his head.  
"It's a bad word that bad guys and grown ups say for poop… I suggest you wash your mouth, since it a BAD and EVIL word..."  
"AHHHHHH!" Omi shrieked. He pulled out soap from God knows where and began scrubbing his tongue. Jack grinned and laughed. "If you're going to rule the universe, can you at least make it better?" Kimiko asked.  
"No, but I will sculpt it in my own image!" Jack turned into Jermanie.

"Well, that's nice, but which one?"

"Don't push it. I do have powers…" He twiddled his figures in the air, playing around.  
"Not until you train you don't!" Chase interrupted, "You need to train. Your powers will come along on the way."  
"Well, that's just… (Flash)...PEACHY KEEN!" He changed into his Good form, uck. Everybody's' eyes twitched. They didn't like Good Jack. He danced around a bit and started picking flowers. He started sing that Barney song, "I love you" or some bullshit like that. Barney is evil, very evil… Any way, he started singing and turned back into his regular form when he started hugging Kimiko. "With a great big hug and… Wha? Why I'm I hugging Kimiko?" She pushed him off of her and punched Jack in the gut. "That's for hugging me…" she started kicking his back, hard. "And this is for singing BARNEY!"

"I SANG BARNEY? I'M LOSING IT! HELP ME!" He changed into Porky Pig, "Th-this is getting rep-rep-rep-rep-re, old. I hate Porky Pig he's so annoying…"

"Then lets train…" Master Fung stated.  
"Master Fung? How'd did you get here?" Omi asked.  
"It's a five minute walk from the temple"  
"Oh…" Master Fung took Porky Jack by the hoof and started walking towards the temple.

"Hey Jack?" Clay started.  
"Y-ye-ye-yes?" Pig Jack replied.  
"Can I wrassel you? I always wanted to wrassel Porky Pig."  
"No!"  
"Aww shucks…" When they reached the temple, Jack morphed into his trainingrobes. Master Fung sent them to the mediation garden. "Now, Jack. You first need to learn to concentrate…" "So I can control The Eye?" Jack pointed to his necklace.  
"No, so that you can train to control the necklace. Controlling the eye uses your mussels"  
"The pendant is called The Eye"  
"I know that… but you still need to learn to concentrate before you start training. It takes deep grit and determination to get it right. After that, you don't really need to remember it…" "Well, what do I do?" "You need to memorize an image and get it tattooed"  
"AWESOME! TATTOO TIME!" Jack started jumping up and down in his seat.  
"But first, concentration practice, but before that…lunch"  
"Alright! Lunch!" Clay was excited and started jumping up and down in his seat.  
"What's for lunch?" Jack asked Clay.  
"Ham sandwich…" Clay grinned.  
"Not funny…" And he turned back to Porky Pig.


	7. Hope you're happy now

For all that have been waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry! BUT I NEED REVIEWS! If I don't get what I believe is a nice amount of reviews, there will be no new chapters. I mean this! You want the story, you got to work for the story... my other stories aply as well...

* * *

"Okay! Xiaolin Monks, go to the training course. Dojo set it up."  
"YES MASTER FUNG!" All five said and headed to the course.  
"Jack, come with me…" He and Jack went to a river. It had a tall bamboo pole near its waterfall. "Now Jack. I want you to climb that pole and stand on one foot for one hour. It will take your full concentration..."  
"Yes Master Fung…" He jumped onto the pole and started balancing on one foot. The pole was wobbly and being pushed by the hard current of the river wasn't helping. About five minutes passed when Jack had lost feeling in his foot. "My foot is asleep Master Fung."  
"Keep going,"  
"Yes sir…"countless minuets passed and his leg numbed. His ears dulled from the sound of the waterfall. He was really losing it. "Twenty minuets to go Spicer. You're doing well," Jack started sweating, or was it from the waterfall? He was soaking wet from the dew, but worst of all a chilly wind came by once in a while. Jack was freezing. "Ten more minuets…" Jack was shaking for the cold. He sneezed and almost fell. He caught his balance and kept going. "Two more minuets…" a feather floated by Jack's nose and started tickling it. He tried to blow it away, but the wind made it come back. "Ten more seconds…" Jack felt a sneeze coming on but… "ACCCHHHHOOOO!" He fell of the pole and into the river.  
"Well Jack. You got it. Just when you sneezed, the hour was up. Congratulations." Master Fung caught Jack's hand. He sneezed again. "Lets get you some tea and dry clothes…" As they walked to the temple, Master Fung smiled.  
"What is it Master Fung?" Jack asked. He thought he might have been laughing at him.  
"You didn't change once, did you?"  
"I didn't… I DIDN'T CHANGE!" Jack jumped up and down.  
"That was the point. Your concentration broke your shape-shifting spell. Now you don't have to worry about it ever again."  
"But do I still get the tattoo?"  
"No."  
"Aw shucks!" They came to the obstacle course. Omi and the others were playing. "How was your training?" Jack asked.  
"It was good. I beat Omi's butt at the time course!" Kimiko beamed.  
"Yes, but only by one Mila-second!"  
"No Omi! It was more like two!"  
"One."  
"Two."  
"One."  
"TWO!"  
"STOP IT!" Dojo interjected. "You're giving me a head ache!" he rubbed his temples.

"Two," Kimiko stuck he tongue out at Omi. "Why are you wet?"  
"I had to stand on a pole in the middle of the river…" Jack retorted.

"You fell in a lot, didn't you?" She started laughing.  
"On the contrary Kimiko. Jack stayed balanced. He just sneezed when he finished and felled in."  
"Oh…" Kimiko gave an embarrassed laugh. (Seem familiar)  
"Now Jack, you need some dry clothes. Kimiko, will you get him some robes..."  
"Yes Mater Fung…" She walked towards a small building marked "Supplies".  
"Dojo, start the tea please. Jack needs it the most."  
"Yes Master Fung!" Dojo went to the kitchen to start the tea.  
"Omi, will you show Jack to his room? He needs to stay awhile so that we can 'talk' to him," Master Fung winked.

"Oh! Yes Master Fung! I'll show him to his room!"  
"Jack, here's ya robes," Kimiko gave the robes to him. "Since you can control your powers now, can you turn into that hunky older self? Please?" Kimiko made big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know how…" Jack shrugged.  
"And that's the next lesson, if you don't get sick first! Now change! Dojo has tea on…" Fung shooed Jack away to his room.

"Why is he staying here?" Kimiko asked.  
"We may be able to convince him into being good so he won't be evil. See?"  
"Oh yes Master Fung!" Kimiko went skipping to Jack's room. He wanted to see Jack in the Xiaolin robes.

* * *

Let us see. This is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer... I swear...I think you might know what will happen next... 


	8. here's a chapter get off my back, apes

I'm only putting two chapters up so people will get off my back...

**IMPORTANT: READ NOTE AT BOTTUM!**

* * *

"Jack?" Kimiko looked down the hall. No Jack. She heard rustling of clothes far down the hall. "Must be Jack's room…" Kimiko thought aloud. She snuck down the hall to see Jack's curtain pulled open a bit. She gazed inside and gasped. Jack HAD gain mussels and looked a lot hunkier. He wasn't as mussel-y like Raimoundo, (I think he take steroids cause there's no way he could be that mussel-y at that age without steroids that Raimoundo…), but he was still eye candy. Her gasped caught Jack's attention; he turned around. His semi-six pack was winking Kimiko in the face, but she didn't notice Jack coming until it was too late. "Kimiko? What are you doin' here… peaking on me…" Jack was confused. He thought he'd be the one to sneak a peak at her, not the other way around.

"Um… I wanted to see you in your robes? Heh, heh?"

"Kimiko, I'm half naked and you're spying on me. How long were you standing there"  
"Only about, I don't know, two minuets. Why?"  
"I had to change my underwear..."  
"Ah tarter sauce!" She snapped her figures. I'd be mad too… wouldn't you?  
"Kimiko…you're scaring me… a lot. When did you ever want to see me naked?"  
"Since I saw you half naked…" She stepped towards Jack; he stepped back.  
"Um…" She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, her on top of him. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kimiko was squeezing him, hard, very hard, very, very hard, and very, very, very hard. Master Fung and the others walked in to be disturbed. "JACK!" Master Fung yelled. Jack shook his hands and head, "**It's not what it looks like! She's strangling me! It's all her free will and against mine!**"  
"Ya, but you like it…" Kimiko cooed. She gave a lovesick laugh. "He just right…" she snuggled into his chest.

"GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S FRICKIN' SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Just then, Jack turned into…oh lord…crap.( –Eye twitches-I'm sorry. Is just funnier that way, in a gross South Park like way...yeah...I'm not saying that any more...). Kimiko looked in her arms and saw...you know... "EWWW!" She dropped him. Jack flashed back and ran for his laugh, shirt off still…"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kimiko chased after Jack. Jack was crying his eye sockets out, which is very hard. After an hour of chasing, Jack made it back to the temple to get his shirt and help. "Guys! Help! This **s-h-a-l-l-o-w** Kimiko scares me!"  
"I'm not shallow!" she came running about a few yards behind him. He ran into the temple, and then Clay blocked the door just as Kimiko tried to get in… _BOINK!_ Kimiko hit Clay with a force of a speeding electric car, which by most people standards is really slow, but about ten miles per hour? "Ow! CLAY! GET! OUT! OF! THE! WAY!" She was madder than a one legged waitress at IHOP. (**Thank you Larry the Cable Guy! Git-R-Done! Go Blue Collor Comdey Group! WHOOP WHOOP**!). "JAAAACKKKIIIEEE!" Jack came out fully dress, and looking really good too. Kimiko tackled Jack to the ground.

"OW!" Jack was once again on his back being molested by Kimiko.

"You better get use to it Jack. Its gonna happen a lot, boyfriend!" She cuddled him more.

"BOYFRIEND?" Jack was more than scared. He was even more then terrified, if fact, if he hadn't had gone earlier, he'd crap his pants more than just once, but then again, a girl was touching him, voluntarily. That was awesome. "Can I get up now?" Jack asked.

"Okay Jackie!" Kimiko got off. "Now, what do you want your pet name to be? Or do you want me to pick it?" Kimiko asked. She had a BIG smile on her face.  
"Um, your choice…"

"SNO CONE!"  
"Sno Cone?"  
"Yeah! You remind me of them!"  
"Oh thanks!" Jack said sarcastically.  
"You're welcome! Now, ME!" Kimiko was excited.

"Whatcha favorite song?"  
"I like 'All the Small Things' by Blink 182."  
"Then you can be my 'Little Windmill'..."  
"Just like in the song!"  
"Yep!" Jack smiled. Kimiko was cute when she was hyper. He stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same. They both giggled. "I'm gonna like it here..."  
"You better…" They erupted in more giggles. Jack started to get up, but Kimiko pulled him down again.

"Hey!" She hugged him.  
"Thank you," She kissed him on the check, oh yes, he blushed as would any boy in his situation and skin pegment would do. He rubbed the back of his head when she hugged him again. Raimoundo and the others came up the hill. "Well, would you look at that?" Raimoundo stated. You could feel the jealously and distgust.  
"Rai! Leave the Lover Birds alone!" Dojo scorned.  
"We're not Lover Birds!" Jack huffed.

"Huh?" Kimiko was confused.  
"That's what you call people when they have 'love'..."  
"But we do!" Kimiko gasped.  
"I mean '**LOVE**' love..."  
"Oooohhh…. WE'RE NOT LOVER BIRDS!"  
"Ohhh! I meant Love Birds!" Dojo's eyes shifted back and forth.

"What's the difference?" Omi asked.  
"One is were you're having sex and one you're not…" Jack blurted. Kimiko elbowed him.

"What's 'sex'?" Everybody looked at Jack.  
"It's what people do to make babies…um...ah...**ask Master Fung**!" He grabbed Kimiko and ran off.

"MASTER FUNG!" Omi went looking for him. He had more questions of this thing they called'sex'.

"Thanks Jack! Now his minds going to be blacken by unholy images!" Kimiko ridiculed.

"Listen. He's like, what, ten? He should have asked that question a long time ago! It's like were babies come from! Plus, I don't think Master Fung will get into detail, would you?"  
"I guess you're right. Come on. I've got something to show you…" she gave a coy smile, which in a boy's mind means two things: One, she's might do something naughty and two, she's gonna do something naughty. Kimiko took Jack by the hand and lead him to a cliff. She sat down and he followed suit. The stars shone bright, but the moon was at its fullest. "Isn't so pretty here. I come here all the time, its sort of a special place, ya know?" Kimiko fiddled with her fingers.  
"I understand. We have this one cave on our property and its really cool. I found these awesome lizards there, I named one Jennifer, after my sister..."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Ya. I'm the youngest of five."  
"**Really**…Why did you name a lizard after your sister?"  
"All of us, exspecily my brothers, like lizards except our parents. They didn't like pets. Lizards rock." (GO LIZARDS! THEY SO TOTALLY ROCK! And that's one reason why Chase is one of my favorite characters. Sure, he's dragon, but he does look like a lizard...) "What your brother's names?"

"Well, my oldest brother is Jeffery, my two second older brothers, twins are Joel and Jorge, with a J, then there's Jennifer, and then me, James..."  
"Your name is James?" Kimiko asked with a chuckle.

"Ya. I have several nicknames, like Jonny or Jimmy, but everybody calls me Jack. Only my older brother calls me Jimmy, my other brothers call me Jonny, and my sister calls me James. It sucks when no one calls you by the name you want…" Jack chuckled too.  
"Your siblings all have J's. What's up with that?"  
"My parents like JS as initials and they like J names. It's a curse…" They enjoyed a laugh. Jack looked into her eyes, she looked back. He stuck out his tongue, she did the same. They enjoyed each other's company enough to just goof off; then again, Jack was never very serious to begin with. Kimiko placed her head on his shoulder and stared at the moon. Romance was in the air. In fact, if you had special glasses like I do, you could see pink gas and little hearts floating around the two. (But Jack would be happier with my OC…) Unknown to our Little Windmill and Sno Cone, there was some one watching from the shadows. Tis Chase and Master Fung! What are they doing? "You do know that they can't be together, right?" Master Fung asked. "He is the chosen one, the true one that will live forever. She can't. You've told him that he can never love a mortal, right?"  
"Um…" Chase replied.  
"Chase… you need to tell him! He's already fallen in love with Kimiko! He needs to know!"  
"I just don't want him to get hurt…" Master Fung raised his eyebrow. "I've grown attached. He's a good student and he reminds me so much of my brother..."  
"Yes. Well, he'll be hurt even more if you don't!"  
"I know. I'll tell him soon…"

* * *

Hmm... Am I that evil? To let this to love birds be torn apart just because one won't live and the other will? HELLZ YA! All that oppose, raise your hand...but...if you do, this story will end NOW. You get it? You will never be able to see what will happen... I mean it. I'm evil that way, and if anyones ask if they can continue this story, I shall sayno. If they ask what's going to happen next after they discontinue it, I shall say FUGE YOU! I'M TELLING YOU ONE DANGTHINGMOTHER TRUCKER! Also, please review.Reviews is what makes this thing roll, and roll, and roll; like the Enegizer Bunny... Review please... 


	9. A question must be answered! Answer it!

**This is a real father/son chapter with an awaking of pride. Note that I'm not responbable if you fall off your chair laughing or crying...or both. Or anything else that could happen, like busting your key board, your computer screen, or even your mother's back if you step on a crack while reading this. THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Chase? Chase!" Sirius was in Chase's lair. He was looking for his older brother, to talk about Jack's progress.

"Yes Sirius?" Chase walked out of his study.  
"How's Jack doing?"  
"In his training? Good..."  
"I haven't seen him in a while. Where is he?"  
"He's at a new temple. He has surpassed my teaching for the moment. I need to prepare new studies..."  
"Oh! Where is he now?" Sirius asked.

Chase sighed, "He's at the Xiaolin Temple, being trained by Master Fung..."  
"The Xiaolin Temple?" Sirius chuckled, "I thought you two were bad!" he laughed some more.

"Oh shush! He needed to be trained in several martial arts. I only know a few..."  
"Why does he need to be trained in more than one art?" Darn his nosiness Chase thought.

He sighed, "You remember that prophecy about the ruler of the universe?"  
"Oh! Like He-Man!" Chase's eye twitched. He loved his brother, but he was an airhead sometimes… "Yes. I do remember."  
"Well, your son is the chosen one…" Sirius left his mouth ajar for a bit.

"Really? My son? The Ruler of the Universe? That was surprising..."  
"Yes. It surprised a few..."  
"So, he's at the temple, learning martial arts so that he may rule the universe….(pauses)… I'm going there..."  
"What? Why?" Chase asked surprised like.  
"Because, this is a big responsibility and he's probably over whelmed by it. He needs emotional support…" Sirius walked away, leaving his brother quite shocked. He never got completely involved with his son's life, but why now? Maybe for reasons that you think or others of the heart...

"Up…down…up…down…" Master Fung called out the push-ups. Jack had to do really hard ones. The ones were you have to use one hand and one foot, but he was doing very well. "Switch!" Jack swapped sides. Left hand, right foot. "Up…down…up…down…" continued Master Fung. Another five minuets of switching and counting came then, "Stop! Time to take a rest, young Spicer…" Jack sat on the ground and exhaled.  
"Wow! I never knew I had it in me to do that…" Jack sighed.  
"One's willpower can over power any force."

"I guess so…" Kimiko and the others came up the hill.

"Master Fung! We have a visitor…" Omi stated and bowed.  
"Who is it Omi?" Master Fung solicited.  
"It is Sirius; Jack's father..."  
"Oh, really?" Master Fung raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."  
"What does HE want?" Jack asked in a malicious tone.  
"He wants to see you Jack…" Kimiko answered in a sincere way. He scowled at that statement.

"I don't want to talk to him…"

"Jack! He's your father! You must talk to him!" Omi pleaded.  
"Omi. I'm sure that this may hurt you, but my dad doesn't know anything about me. He didn't even know that I turned evil in second grade! How I'm I supposed to talk to him?" (Parents can be so mean. Omi wishes for them still, but...hmm...he needs to face the fact that some parents never wanted kids, but has them... not Sirius though, but he was exspecting a girl. Lots of baby pictures of Jack in pink, frilly dresses when he was little...)"I don't know, but you must. He said that it was urgent!" Jack huffed. He turned around to see Master Fung, giving him the evil eye. "Fine! I'll talk to him, but only to humor everyone…" he walked towards the temple to see his father waiting by the front gate. "Hi Dad…"

"Jack, I..."  
"What do you need?" Jack hissed. Sirius winced a bit.  
"Jack, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not being there when you needed it…" Jack raised his eyebrow, "But now… you're going to have a big responsibility on your shoulders, ruling the universe and all… I just want you to be happy and safe. I don't think a lot of people would like you to rule the universe..."  
"You got that right!" Jack interrupted with a grin. Sirius smiled back.  
"Jack… I want you to know that I've always been proud of you. I'm just sorry that I never showed it."  
"Really?" Jack looked up at his father.  
"Really," Jack hugged Sirius. The sudden emotion change shocked him, but he eased up. Sirius kissed Jack's head. Jack stopped and asked his father one question, "Dad? Is it okay to kiss your son?"  
"I… think so…. I don't see any rule that says no…" They looked at each other and wondered to themselves about the question.

* * *

Really, is it okay for Dad's to kiss their sons? That has to be answered! ONE OF THE UNIVERSE'S GREATEST MYSTERIES! It must be solved! Any way, because I'm board of the father/son crap, I made a little short story:

**Come Back Jack**

Raimoundo: Hey Jack! I saw your movie! The Forty-Year-Old Virgin!

Jack: Oh really? I saw yours too! It was about people with STDs. Just like Pokemon, you just have to catch them all, huh?

Raimoundo: It hurts when I Pikachu...


	10. Heyit's stupid people!

ALRIGHT! Look, a new chapter! WHOOT WHOOT and all that. -sigh- I like to thank all that reviewed, and to the respectful JackSpicer9ilove9u (hope I spelt it right) I like to say thank you! And I'm sorry about that review; I wish I made it softer, but I'm a critic...

Alrighy then, some of this may have more spelling mistakes then usal, because I did major editing on fan fiction...and my spelling sucks... hmm...not very win/win huh? I feel bad for doing horrible spelling (Though I did get an A... not to toot my own horn...but that was for a story I wrote for the class! XD! Now you see why I'm here. Maybe if you beg, I shall tell you how I found this site and became the powerful JACKIE JACKIE SPICEY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!) and you don't get very good clairty...-sign-... I remember my first fic...I wrote it for fun, then I desided to sign up for this...wait...well any way, I found out that this site cannot read that percent sign and those star thingies at least, so if you're new and are reading this, please, don't go through with my embarisment, as you may have seen if you are a "Fan"...do I have frans? O.o;...THAT BE SWEET! I'd like have groupies and all sorts of stuff! -squee- Maybe some "Jackie Jackie Spicey Rulez" T-shirts, water bottles...blah, blah, blah...

Alex: Sorry, but she's into that whole "I don't talk to people much on summer vaction" thing again! HA! Stupid people. If she like wrestleing, maybe we'd talk more...any who, HERE'S THE STORY! Which I'm not in! DAMN!

* * *

"Jack. I need to talk to you…" Chase Young demanded.

Jack bowed, "Yes Master Chase?"

"I need to talk to you about Kimiko…"

"What is it?" Jack was wide eyed. He found someone that liked him, and even though she liked him for his looks, it developed to a more meaningful relationship. "Jack…you and Kimiko can't be together…"

"Why not?" Jack was hysterical, and can't you understand why?

"Kimiko is mortal, unlike your father and I. She cannot become immortal. Your relationship would last a life time, but only Kimiko's…" Jack started tearing up.

(Hmm...A loop hole. Well, I'll say it. Do to the growing populations of immortals, only so many can be, so this years chosen ones are out of the question! -wipes sweat- Phew! Now I don't need to...DO'H! Should have placed it some where else...um...catch my drift any way?)

"No. No. No. No! NO!" Jack screamed. "I finally found someone and I can't be with her? NO!" he gripped his ears and crouched.

"Jack! I…"

"LA LA LA LA LA NA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA LA NA!"

"STOP IT JACK! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Master Fung came in. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He's upset about Kimiko…" Chase sighed.

"NAH NAH LA NAH! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THE LIES! NAH LA NAH!" Jack screeched.

"Jack! Stop! Even though it is hard, you must listen! It will save you from the pain later…" Master Fung tried to reassure.

(Give me a reason why they are trying to make him happy before he starts to rule. I have mine, I just to know what you think! DON'T POINT THAT FINGER AT ME!)

"I DON'T CARE! I REALIZED THAT IF I DO TURN IMMORTAL, KIMIKO AND I WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER FOREVER! I DON'T WANT TO BE IMMORTAL!"

"You have no choice. You're the real chosen one. The others before you were, as you say, 'prototypes'," Chase growled. He was angry at Jack's incompetence.

"No! I WON'T! NO MORE LIES!"

"Jack! Please, understand! We need you to calm down!" Master Fung entreated.

"Here!" Chase blew a blow dart at Jack. It stuck right in his main vein in his neck, which I don't know the name to.

"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooo…" Jack pupils grew large and he fell down. "What…happen…?"

"Remember when I showed you those herbs? Well, I used the paralyzing potion along with some calming agent. Are you going to listen now?"

"I …will…"

"Okay. You are the chosen, chosen one. You're the final chosen one. You're the one who will rule the universe thru all eternity. You cannot and I repeat **CANNOT** have fall in love for, one: your lover will not live as long as you and two: you might pass the immortality gene, which may pass to others. We can't have immortals breeding can we?"

"I guess I…see your…perceptive…" Jack panted.

"Okay. Here you go…" Chase placed a bottle under Jack's nose. A sour smell eked up his nose. "EWWW! GROSS! SMELLS LIKE SKUNKS AND MY DAD'S GYM SOCKS!"

"HEY!" Sirius and the others came in to see what the commotion was about. Jack's dad had a tart look on his face, like he just smelt his gym socks after three months in his gym bag.

"What with all the noise here?" Raimoundo asked.

"Just talking about his destiny…" Chase answered calmly. (Some how that's funny to me...)

"Oh…really?" a girl dressed in a cat costume came in thru a window, along with a fat ninja and a Russian. "What is his destiny?"

"None of your business _Ashley…" _Jack hissed.

"(Hiss) It's _Katnappe_…" she clawed the air, nearly scratching Jack.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry! I missed! It won't happen again!" she swiped him again. This time, she got him on his cheek.

"That's it!" he pounced on Katnappe. Jack pinned her easily.

"You've gotten strong…and physically **_even more attractive _**(I wanted that high lighted. I mean, Kat just does those moves towards Jack and only Jack! But, this is Kim/Jack...…I can't believe I just said that aloud!" Everyone stared at her. It looks like she reveled her secret crush… "Heh heh. Any way, about that 'destiny' thing…y…"

"Oh...yeah…" Jack gaped. "It's none of your business," he let Katnappe go.

"Well…will you tell me? Vlad? Remember? The time I helped trick Omi…." Vlad tried his charm, which didn't work at all.

"Yeah…so?" Jack abruptly remarked.

"Huh? I though we were 'evil buddies'?"

"Um… 'Evil' being the operative word… Evil doesn't have friends, expect maybe cute, awesome, amazingly beautiful **_GIRL_**friend…"

"Oh…Snoy Cone!" Kimiko gushed. The two **_LOVE_**birds huggled, but the site made Vald, Katnappe, and Tubbimura gag...and stand in shock and awe! -gasp-! Who would have figured?

"You two are TOGETHER? What have we missed?" Katnappe barked. (Heh he: **Kat**nappe **barked**…).

"Maybe, this is a fan fiction in which the two love each other, but not in reality, which is actually a show called Xiaolin Showdown …" Tubbimura suggested.

"That's impossible!" Vald shot down Tubby's idea.

"His nickname is 'Snoy Cone'?" Katnappe scoffed at Kimiko.

"No, it's Sno Cone, and **_NO! ONE! CALLS! HIM! THAT! BUT! ME_**!" If Kimiko got any madder, her head would be spinning like in The Exorcist. "Fine! I won't call him that!" _I would have called him Batty if he were mine…_ Katnappe grumbled in her mind.

"Um…Katnappe…I think I can read your thoughts…" Jack said.

"Oh yeah right!"

"You didn't think: I would have called him Batty if he was mine?"

"HA HA! I DIDN'T! I thought: I would have called him Batty if he **_were_** mine! So HA HA!" Everybody's eyes twitched.

"He still mine…." Kimiko huffed, confused like.

"Oh! Will you look at that! Jack got a new power!" Chase lightened. "Now, he has shape shifting and telekinesis! Maybe being his uncle wouldn't be as bad as I thought…"

"CHASE YOUNG IS JACK SPICER'S UNCLE?" Katnappe, Vlad, and Tubbimura screamed in unison.

"Um…yeah…I'm Chase's brother…" Sirius was enjoying the drama.

"But…they don't have the same last name…." Tubby pointed out.

"I took my wife's name. Must we explain this AGAIN?" _I HATE repetitiveness… _he thought. Jack chuckled.

"Any way… Now that you learned to control your shape shifting, you'll have to learn about mind reading…" Chase stated.

"Yes…(Bows)…Master Chase…" Jack respectfully said.

"AND YOU'RE TEACHING HIM?" The Three Idiots said in unison... **again**…(Sigh).

"Yes, now… NO MORE INTERRUPTING! If you weren't here before, you shouldn't interrupt the others that are trying to progress in this Soap Opera called _Life_…."

"Very poetic…" Sirius joked.

"Thank you," Chase and his brother giggled, or chuckled, or however evil and good laugh in the same...kind...thingie! OGALY OGALY OOOGAH! DON'T JUGDE THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I CAMMAND IT!

"I have such a nice big family…" Jack smiled. Unknown to our peers, some mysterious, bean-y smelling villain watched in the shadows for the last couple of minuets. "Excellent…" he laughed. "Perfect…."

* * *

Hmm...I wanted the Three Stooges (which demeans the real three) in this, at least once, because...well...because! GIVE ME A REASON TO NOT PUT THEM IN! Then if it's good, I'LL...I'll...SICK ALEX ON YOU! She has three years of wrestling on her side! 

Alex: On yeah! Just make me get them! Like a junk yard dog!

Me: I don't need this! Do as I say, or suffer deep coniquense...

Alex: YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL IT!

Me: -growls- I'm so happy you're semi-Mary-Sue, cause f I acted like that, my ass would be cooked like honey baked ham...

Clay: Mmmmm...Haaaaaammmmmm...

Alex and Me: SHUT UP!


	11. Sugar Daddy has Fudgecicles

Sorry this took SO long, but I had to scrap most of the story and start from scratch. Then I was depressed because my Mom is in the hospital. And changing the name of the fic made me a bit depress too.

I want a Sirius chappie. Here it is…

Oh, and Sirius can either be pronounced **serious** or **SIGH-rus**. Either way's find. I haven't made up my mind about it just yet.

And the bold words are stuff that I want you to take in. Take in the Siriusness. –takes deep breath; exhales-

---------

Sirius was busy **scribbling some nonsense** down in his **ultra-secret black notebook**, the kind of notebooks **artist** carry around, notebook. "Let's see what I got…" he read over his notes, scratching out some parts and writing again.

"What do you have there?"

Sirius toppled backwards in his chair. "CHASE! Godzooks man! I could have gotten a heart attack!"

"You're immortal," Chase said. "You can't get heart attacks."

"But I can shit my pants man."

Chase made a look of absolute disgust.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I didn't. Geesh…"

"Riiight, riiight… yes, of course. What do you have there?" he pointed towards Sirius's book.

"It's something private that no one but I can see!"

"You're **Little Black Book**? What? Got some **mistresses** or something?"

"WHA? No! No! No! Geesh! It's **an idea book**! I got **hundreds** of them, hidden around my home."

"An idea book? What kind of ideas?"

Sirius shook his head, "Why do you have to be curious? Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Yes, but I'm half-dragon, aren't I?" Chase smiled smugly.

"It's an expression."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, stop being stupid and just don't look in da book!"

"You have no sense of humor."

"No, it's just that," Sirius sniffed, "for once in my life, I have something to call my own. WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO!" he burst into tears.

"Oh, GOD! This is horrible!"

"You're feeling guilty?" he choked out, tears still swelling down his face.

"No! This is just more proof, saying that our side of the family is to blame for Jack Spicer's INSOLENCE!"

"So you're saying that being **dramatic and creative** is a crime?" Sirius seemed to **snap **completely out of his fit.

"I'm not saying that, but… how did you do that?" Chase blinked.

The younger brother raised his brow, "How I did what?"

"You snapped from sappy to happy in no time flat…"

"Oh! Well, Chase, brother, deary, I'm an **actor**."

"…" Chase just stared at him.

"I perform in dramas, movies, plays…"

"I KNOW what an ACTOR is! I just didn't know you were one."

"Well, actually, I'm an actor /**model** /**underwear model** /spokesman /comedian /**sugar daddy** /astrologist /**play boy** /horologist /husband /photographer /**bishounen** /animal lover/ computer whiz/ director/ volunteer fireman/ volunteer animal shelter helper/ **sex machine**/ **heir of the Play Boy Mansion**/ **THE next** **Ron Jeremy**/ immortal/ voice actor/ magazine editor/ecologist /archeologist /songwriter /author /painter /sculptor /poet /rock star /artist in general."

Chase blinked, "What? What… how… bah…" he had a really blank, 'Oh my god!' face on.

"Well," Sirius tapped, "You've been… shocked, I see. What have you've done with your immortality?"

The elder brother shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Well… I'm a Ti Chi master…"

"Oh! That's good! I do Ti Chi on the weekends with the wife… along with some Karma Sutra…eh, eh?" he elbowed Chase.

"Yeah… sex positions… not like I'm a virgin or anything…"

"So?"

"So…what?"

"What else have you've done in your life?" Sirius plopped down on a chair. "I'm dieing to know what accomplishes my big brother has done."

The worst thing about that statement was that it sounded SINCERE.

"Well… I've…mastered staff fighting…"

"Yes, go on!"

"And…I've…won best hair in Evil House Keeping…"

"Really? I've won People's Magazines Sexiest Man of the Year four times in a row."

"People's Magazine?"

"A general interest magazine for people. It's a REALLY big deal to get Sexiest Man of the Year four times, 'cause it's never been done, but I'm sure you've done MANY more things that I have, huh?"

"…"

"Have you?"

Chase just stared at disbelief; his own baby brother has out done him in almost everything known to his reptilian brain. He, Chase Young, who used to make fun of his brother for not being able to balance on the bamboo shoot as graceful as he is now more skilled in many things that HE didn't even know existed.

"Chase? Is my older brother speechless because he can't recite all that he has done, or maybe it's stuff that villains would be ashamed of? What about-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sirius stood wide eyed, "Is that really all you've done? Ti Chi and staff fighting?"

"Um… I ruled the world for a bit…"

"My gosh Chase! You're wasted the last fifteen-hundred years on meaningless, frivolous training?"

"Hey! Training is not 'frivolous'! It's stressful on the knees!"

"Yes, but…fifteen-hundred years? NOTHING BUT TRAINING AND PLOTTING? What happen to my brother, Chase, the boy who wanted to see the world; Chase, the man who could have any woman he wanted; Chase, the most talented man I've ever seen! And you threw it away?"

Chase rubbed the back of his head, "Well, once you put it that way…"

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS JACARU YOUNG, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS MINUET!"

Before he walked out the door, Sirius turned, with tears in his eyes, "You're not my real father!" and he ran off, crying.

The elder brother stood there for a bit, before claiming, "God dammit; he's such a Drama Queen."

--

_Mean while..._

--

Jack was practicing with the Xiaolin Dragons. The whole Karate Kid thing. With a graceful motion, all five changed into a much more difficult balancing position upon their moderately high bamboo pole.

"You know guys," Jack smiled, "I never would have guess I'd be training with my enemies…"

"What about that time you turned 'good' and we made you clean all our clothes and stuff?" Raimoundo asked.

Jack sneered as he switched his position upon his bamboo pole. "That was different!"

"Yeah…hey, Jack? Can you wash our clothes again?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I never got my underwear to smell as fresh as you did."

"Yeah, I could guess that, considering more than half your underwear looked like you hit a deer."

Clay started to chuckle. He almost fell off his pole.

Rai blushed as Kimiko joined the laughter.

"Oh!" Jack yelped. "And the other half looked like you like to 'dream' a lot too…"

Kimiko and Clay's laughter doubled; the two felled off their polls simultaneously. Both landed with a hard thud, extinguishing the cheerful sound.

Omi, on the other hand, was looking MOST confused, "I do not get it. Jack?"

The Goth blinked his eyes, "Hasn't Master Fung talked to you?"

The Twinkie thought for a bit, "Oh! About this 'sex'? No, I haven't. Whenever I ask about it, he asks me if I finished all my work. I usually do not when I ask. So, those jokes are connected with this 'sex'?"

"Well, one of them is…"

"Oh! I should ask Master Fung once I'm finish with everything what 'sex' is then!"

The redhead just decided to keep his mouth shut.

"JACK!"

Jack wobbled on his pole. "Huh?"

Out popped his father, in a sad and angry pout.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Sirius snarled showing his thirty-two pearly white. "Your uncle is the most IGNORANT BASTARD that has ever walked the EARTH!"

"How is this so?" Jack asked, calm and collected. He jumped from the pole to the ground, not as gracefully as others, but more graceful than he would of before.

"He has BARELY has done ANYTHING with his life! He's has wasted FIFTEEN-HUNDRED YEARS on SHIT that can only help him rule the WORLD!"

"Um… yeah, he's evil, and it was his life choice; we can do something about it, but… Omi already tried that bucket of fish once…"

Sirius gazed at Jack, "How?"

"Weeeeeeellll…" Jack sighed and took in a deep breath, "Omi went to the future where I ruled the world, it was SWEET, and he stole the Sands of Time away and went back in time to make Chase Young good where he met up with Chase's past form and I don't know how but he switched the Lou Ming Long Soup with pea soup which caused Hannibal Roy Bean to go after Guan and make him evil and then Omi went back to the future which was the now then and it had Chase Young good and me a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and the Xiaolin Peeps working on a lame farm like thing and then Omi was back and he realized that he changed the future for worst and Wuya had more powers and then he fix the dimensions by finding his alter-ego like person thing that was going back in time to make Guan good and basically what the other Omi was doing only with Guan and it would have been a bit better since our dimension wasn't as screwed up as the other and that's why know one should mess with the past 'cause that might happen again and I rather not be a Hippy that in denial about how horrible the world is like around him, PLEASE!" Jack took in a deep breath.

The Xiaolin Dragons and Mr. Spicer looked at Jack like he was some freak or geek show boy.

"Wha?" Jack asked.

"OOOOoooookkkkaaaaaayyyyy… Jack, use your lungs while talking. That's why they invented commas and periods. Understand?" Sirius patted the Boy With Incredibly Huge Lungs's shoulder.

'Thanks, Dad, really. I know how to use my medulla oblongata, thank you very much."

"Good boy! I knew there was a brain in there!" he pointed to Jack's skull.

"Um… sorry to interrupt this Father/Son moment, but what an edul oblindolla?" Rai asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That word is MEDULLA OBLONGATA, and it's an organ in your brain which controls the lungs, heart, and other organs so you don't have to think about it."

"Okay… that explains…it…" Rai stated.

Jack shook his head and sighed; sure, the kids were around his age, but…

Then, just as Jack was about to retort in a very rude comment about how Rai's element fit him as the air head he is (he didn't know why he never said it earlier), Dojo came slithering in.

"Hey guys, have you've seen my rubber ducky?" the dragon questioned.

"You mean the one with the picture of Master Fung on it?" Clay asked.

Jack chuckled, "He has a rubber ducky with a picture of Master Fung on it? (Laughing…. Hard) He must be obsessive!" He paused for air, "And he's so much YOUNGER than you Dojo! How will it ever work?" he burst out laughing again.

The dragon's eyes widened, "It's mutual! I mean a mutual friendship! I don't like him that way, and he doesn't like me that way!"

"Riiiight, right, and I'm not going to be the Master of the Universe; AKA That Next Macho He-Man With Better Muscles and Less Cat Hair."

"Hey! Listen here, bub! I-I-I-I-I-"

"You're a broken record?" Jack finished.

"-I-I-I-I sense a new shen gon wu!" Dojo blurted.

Rai impatiently said, "Well? Out with it, Gecko Boy!"

Dojo, with a look of pure, unadulterated annoyance, pulled the wu scroll 'seemingly' out of nowhere, and opened it to a section. He cleared his voice and read, "The newest wu is the EMO Belt…"

"Emo Belt? What? Is that something that makes your depressed and a self-loather? I have enough of that- I shouldn't have said that at all…" Jack made a zipping motion over his lips.

"No; it doesn't. EMO is whatever those things are for Emergency Modifier Object."

"So, Emergency Modifier Object Belt?"

"Yes; it has the power to modify things, like…" Dojo paused.

Kimiko tapped her foot, "Well?"

"Like one's view of the world."

Jack smirked, "So, it can make you Emo-licious, huh?"

"Well, I guess so!" Dojo yelped.

"Well, lets get the belt so that I can modify Master Fung's view of the world as a place where he's the only thing that can do things right, and to give us more holidays!" Raimoundo exclaimed.

"Well, we shall…" Dojo sniffed. He transformed into his larger form and waited for the five to ascend to his back.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "Can I go?"

Jack tapped his finger onto his chin, "I don't know, Dad. You might cramp our style and you are old…"  
Mr. Spicer tilted his head, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't know… you might dislodge a hip or your brittle old man bones might break from the strain."

"My bones are FAR stranger than yours!"

"Well then I-"

"First I'm too young to go on missions, then I'm too old; MOTHER NATURE HATES ME SO! Ooooo! That would be a good song!" Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out his little black book and made his notes.

"If you don't make a song out of it, you can go." Jack offered.

"Fine; it's more like a poem anyway…" Sirius chimed. The man climbed onto Dojo's back.

"Okay…I've officially reached my weight limit!" the dragon stated.

"HEY!"

-----------

So…heavy…on…di….a…log…. can't…stand…weight…! –gets crush by conversations-

Crappy, crappy, crappy… I'm just getting back into the creative mojo though. I've been having writer's block on a few of my stories and I'm trying to make a non-Xiaolin Showdown or Fan Fiction. Maybe get it publish, but I'm thinking about find a site to post it when I find it done.


	12. The New Chapter: Number Twelve

Well, here ya go; it's not as good as it could be, but I guess it will do. Also, can you guess what it's alluding to? I bet you can, I bet. It almost sayz it plain out.

* * *

"Okay guys; we're here." Dojo landed with a rather loud thump. Once all were off him, he shrank down back to his original size and started to rub his back, "I don't think I could do a trip like that again. Geesh; one of you must weigh a metric ton." 

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, "I'm under … five hundred…. pounds…uh."

"Did I say it was you?" the dragon snapped.

"No, but it sounded like you were…"

"_Anyway_, the shen gon wu should be somewhere over there." Dojo pointed to a vast plain.

"Um… where are we?" Jack asked.

"If my GPA is right," Kimiko stated, "Then we should be in… New Mexico."

"New Mexico? A big desert; a desert in which Dojo pointed in a general direction to the shen gon wu, which, I suppose, we are to walk to, in a big, vast desert where there're said to be aliens, to which Dojo is making us walk, IN A DESERT OF SAND AND A BIG, FAT STAR CALLED THE SUN THAT MAKES IT HOT?"

Dojo yawned. "Your point is?"

"My point is that your making us walk when you can just fly us to the spot?"

Dojo tapped a small claw on his chin, "Yeah, pretty much."

Omi blinked, "Why?"

"To advance a plot in which the author is trying to unfold."

"Ooooh…what is an 'author'?"

"Listen, Dojo," Sirius interjected, "We are is a rather huge desert, as Jack said, so why don't you just take us a little bit closer?"

The dragon began scratching his armpit, "No; I can't. The author won't allow it, as I said before. We need to find something on the way; plus, I sort of lost where exactly the wu is, so I can't really fly there. I can't even fly remotely close to it; all I know is that it's in a radius of at least two hundred miles at that tree," Dojo pointed to a rather dead tree, petrified from the years.

"WHAT!?" Jack scowled, "You 'lost' the vibe?! My Decto-bot never lost it, Wuya never lost it, what makes _YOU_ loose it?"

"Plot Devices."

"'Plot Devices'? This is the real world, not some story or book!"

"Listen, all I sense is that we must find something while on the way to the EMO Belt. It's very important too, so stop arguing and lets start walkin'. It might take a few hours to scan a radius of two hundred miles. We do have Wuya and Hannibal Bean against us remember? Who knows what those two are up to."

"You mean you sensed another object around here?" Raimoundo pointed out. "Another shen gon wu?"

"No," the dragon scratched his chin. "It has this weird wave to it; nothing like a wu wave. It's hard to describe, but it's sort of like this numbing sensation, slightly, in the back of your head. Shen gon wu is more on an itch on the front of the lobe. That's how it is."

Jack sighed and looked about the landscape. "Well, what should we do? Spilt up? Stick together, what?"

"I think we shouldn't spilt up," Sirius spoke. "Who knows how long it may take. We might be out here for hours; we could get lost very easily here and not be found for days. We also don't have any water rations—"

"I can take care of that!" Omi chirped.

"Yes, but we still shouldn't spilt."

"What if we had walkie-talkies or somethin'?" Clay suggested. "We can check on each other every so often."

"But, what if it get broke and your stranded?" asked Sirius.

Kimiko sighed, "Is your dad always this worried Jack?"

"Nah, he's really rather a dare devil at most. I don't know what's got 'im spooked."

"He's spooked?"

"Yeah; you can tell it when his hand shakes."

Indeed, Sirius's hands where shaking. The man crossed his arms, hiding his hands, and kept continuing to argue.

"Maybe you should ask him what's wrong, Jack," the girl suggested.

"I guess so." Jack spoke up, "Father, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Sirius choked, slightly crackled and high pitched.

"You're spooked, Dad, it's not that hard to figure out."

The man shifted his eyes, readjusted his arms, and stood straighter, "If you must know, it's because…" he paused for a moment.

"Because…" Kimiko ushered.

"Because of…." Sirius leaned to Jack and Kimiko, "…Of aliens…"

"Of what?!" Jack scoffed. "Father, aliens are not in New Mexico!"

"Tell that to Roswell."

The boy growled slightly. "These 'aliens' are a fiction of imagination! Sure, there may be some life out there in the universe other than us, but there are no aliens in New Mexico. It was all a hoax; the heat in this place would make the sane mad, that's how it was done: by having heat fry people's brains, then show some alien proof."

"But what about adductions?" Sirius skittered.

"Acid trips," Jack said plainly and began to walk towards the petrified tree.

Dojo tapped his chin, "He's got a point there, Siri."

"Oh, shut up, you legless lizard!" the man barged and trotted to Jack.

"Jeesh, talk about getting your panties in a bunch," the dragon huffed; he slithered over to Clay, whom he climbed and took refuge under the hat that, that cowboy constantly wears, almost as much as his boots, which all Clay fans know, he wears to bed. Enough about the possible foot fungus, to the father/son pair!

-------

"Jack," Sirius stared wide-eyed, "It's true, I swear!" He looked around and whispered into the boy's ear, "I saw one once!"

Jack stopped and stared at his father, "You got to be kidding me." He started walked again.

"It's TRUE!" Sirius wailed. "I DID!"

"Right, riiight!" Jack said, a few yards away from the tree. "And pigs fly!"

"I saw that once too; it was on the island of the Airawingsnout. Very nice place, people too; slop isn't very tasty though."

Jack kept walking and stared at the tree, "Dad, for once in your lif—AAAAAAH!" The ground split underneath the boy, caving under his weight. "SINK HOLE!" Jack tried backing up, but the ground fell beneath him, and he fell into the abyss below.

"JACK!" Sirius shouted. The hole continued to grow, making the ground beneath the father's feet crack. "RUN!" The man turned quickly, but the ground beneath him crumbled away, dropping him backwards into the rather oddly deep hole.

-------

"Get your fat ass off me!"

"Get your skinny butt from under me!"

"Ow…my head…"

Sirius grunted, hearing the elder boys whine. Sitting in the pitch black, listening to some teenagers argue isn't really the most ideal thing an over fifteen-hundred-year-old father can do at the moment. The darkness prevented anyone from doing anything, or at least until Kimiko was found, if at all, alive.

"Listen hear! I didn't fall on ya on purpose, ya know Raimoundo!"

"I start to wonder, cow ASS!"

"Must we be swearin' now?"

"YES!"

"Uh…" Jack moaned.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!?" Sirius screamed. "WE HAVE OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS TO FIGURE NO THAN IF SOMEONE FELL ON SOMEONE ON PURPOSE OR NOT!!!"

Immediate silence followed.

"Good, now, lets try, even in pitch darkness, to find out Kimiko and Omi, shall we?" Sirius pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. "Oh…My legs are all wobbly. Okay, now…. _Jack_, do you have any flashlights on you, in a small perchance?

"Uh…no," his son answered, somewhere in a reasonable distance to his right.

"Okay then, what about those robot things that you build?"

"…I didn't bring them…"

Raimoundo mocked. "Jack Spicer not having any robots? THE WORLD HAS SURELY GONE TO AN END!"

"Shut up! After you destroyed my last one, and since I joined the temple, I haven't had the time, money, equipment, or materials to make my Jack-bots!"

The Brazilian scoffed to himself. Sirius could tell that Rai, and maybe Clay, were on his left a few feet away.

"Okay, no arguing," Sirius commanded, "We have to find Kimiko so that we can get this place lighten up, eh?" He slowly tapped the ground with his foot in front of him, making sure that there was solid ground. "I'm gonna try to find all of you; lets start with Clay and Raimoundo…you guys are in the same place, right?"

"More or less," Clay answered.

"Alright then; Marco Polo anyone?" Sirius said, slowly making his way to the cowboy's voice. "Marco."

"Uh…Polo…" Raimoundo said.

"Macro," _tap, tap, tap_…

"Polo-lo-lo-loooo…hehe."

"You're having fun, aren't cha, coco**_nut_**?" _tap-aty-tap_.

"Meh, I've had better."

"Yeah, I could imagine." _Tip, tip, tapping_.

"GAH!"

Sirius bumped into Raimoundo. "Ah…" the man stated, covering Raimoundo's face with his reasonable sized hands. "I found…a hairy basketball shaped thing…"

"Tat's ny ead!"

"Oh, sorry…Clay?" Sirius felt a hand on his arm.

"I'm here."

"Goody, now, Jack?"

Silence.

"Jaaaack…answer me."

More silence.

"Jacky, this isn't funny…" Sirius gulped. These were the days he wished he had night vision, that would be really cool…oh, and helpful. "Boys, stay close. Who knows what things might be in here…"

"Oh, yeeeaaah," Rai snickered, "Like aliens or monsters."

Sirius gulped; aliens were the last thing he wanted to here about. Grabbing both of the boy's arms, he slowly made progress of crossing the hole.

"This is as tedious as watchin' dried paint dry."

"Shut up, Clay. It's hard enough as it is without your sayings."

"Sorry, Mr. Spicer."

---

Two hours later…

---

"Siiiirrrrriiioooouuuusss…!!!" Raimoundo whined, "Did we find Jack, Kimiko, or Omi yeeeeeeeet?"

"No; it's sort of hard when I've been dragging you for the last hour and fifty-five minuets," Sirius scowled, not that you could see it.

"I have a short attentions span… … …do we have any cooooooookeeeeeeeeeiiiieeeessssssssssssssssssssssssss?"

"No…"

"Milk?"

"No."

"Chocolate-bubblegum brainfreezy?"

"No!"

"Liquid Burrito?"

"NO! NO! NONONONONONONOOOOO! …and NO!" Sirius screamed. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD! NOW SHUT YOU FUCKING HOLE UP!"

"Okey dokey…"

Sirius was at the end of his rope with. _That_. KID. Thoughts plagued him, like so many lotuses or whatever. The man was thinking homicidal and maniac thoughts; so…many…evil… thoughts! He was having a headache from it. Thinking is dangerous business anyway.

Sirius stepped forward and some rocks shifted. Now, when you think about a rock shifting, that's no big deal, but it was this time, because the _rocks_ shifted, causing the rock our trio was standing on to slide down into an oddly green light.

"NOOOO! WHAT ABOUT THE BRAINFREEEZY!?" Raimoundo cried as he plummeted, yet again, into another conveniently placed sinkhole.

"NO BRAINFREEZIES" Sirius screamed at Rai, as he followed the boy down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Clay screeched, as his nails dig into the rock, slowing his progression immensely, it seems. Just as his boot slid pass the hole, he was suddenly leveled. Confused and disoriented, Clay looked around for Sirius, Raimoundo, and the green light; all he saw was bleak, bleak, taco smelling darkness.

"Wait…taco smelling?" Clay asked himself, sitting on the rock and looking into the darkness.

-----

Sirius woke to déjà-vu:

"Get your fat ass off me!"

"Get your skinny butt from under me!"

"Wait…where are we?" Sirius asked.

"Mr. Spicer, don't cha remember?" Clay asked.

"Maybe the fall knocked his head," Raimoundo suggested.

"I remember falling down a sink hole, then falling down another hole—"

"Sir, we only fell down one hole."

"Yeah, he's right; only _one_ hole."

Sirius strained his eyes in the dark, "Where's Jack?"

"Over here…ow…" Jack answered, from the left.

The man blinked; was that all a dream from the fall? He wondered. Then, an idea struck him: aliens…

He was stuck in one of his memories; he had to be. A memory in which the aliens messed with!

"_Aliens_…" he said with a hiss.

"What was that, Mr. Spicer?" questioned Clay.

"Nothing, nothing…alien version of Clay…"

"What did you say, Dad?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!"

"No," Raimoundo disagreed, "You said 'alien version of Clay'—"

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU SICK, SICK FREEEEEEEEKS!" Sirius scrambled to his feet. "YOU'RE ALL FIGMENTS OF MY MEMORY! ALLLL OOOOOFFFFF YOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!" His hand scanned the darkness; you could see the foam dripping from his mouth, if there was light. "GET OUT OF MY BRAIN, YOU SICK, SICK FUCKS!!!!"

Sirius began to run.

"Mr. Spicer!" Clay said, fading into the distance. "_Don't leave_…"

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA!" Sirius laffed; "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!!"

He kept running, it seemed. Running and running for hours, minuets, a second, you couldn't tell; he was just running. The ground seemed devoid of rocks, smooth, like a paved walk way. The aliens had used a memory of his, but must have messed up the cave dwellings. He laughed a maniacal laff and ran faster. Proof that he wasn't crazy! The thought divulged him, opened him to a new world. "I'M NOT CRAZY! UFOS REALLY DO COME ON TUESDAYS!"

Crash! 

Sirius slammed into a wall. Falling backwards, he saw stars; when he straightened out his vision, he gaped. The green light, coming from the cracks he made in the wall! They were the same light he saw before! "OH HAPPY DAY!" the man shouted, jumping from the ground to his feet. "THE SPOOKY GREEN LIGHT!" He began to feel the cracks, figuring out how to make them bigger. He slammed his body against the wall, making the cracks slightly bigger. He grin psychotically, digging his fingers into a larger crack and opening it wider and wider—

---

Sirius opened his eyes. His head was pulsing; a major headache. He looked around his new surroundings, finding a room lightened by the green light, which the source was no were to be found. The walls looked like natural rock, "still in a cave with green light on them" walls.

"He's awake!"

"Jack?"

Jack's happy face appeared in front of Sirius's. "Yeah; thank goodness you're awake. We thought those nasty bumps got to you."

"Jack!" Sirius screamed grabbing the boy's shoulders. "THE ALIENS HAVE THEM! TUESDAY! BRAINFREEZIES!!!"

"You spoke too soon Jack," Rai commented. "Seems the bumps _did_ get to him."

The man looked at Rai, "Yoo! You and your stupid short attention span!" Sirius seemed to foam at the mouth, "YOU'RE AN IIIIIIDDDDDDJJJJJIIIIT!"

"We already knew that, Dad," Jack tried to sooth the man, "We already knew…"

"YOO MADE ME THINK HOMICIDAL AND MANIAC-TIC THOUGHT OF EBOOOOOL!!!"

"Dad, calm down."

Sirius looked back at Jack, "JACK! WE'RE CAPTURED BY ALIENS!"

"No, Dad, no; we're captured by Wuya and Hannibal; close, but no cigar."

"Han…Hannibal…?"

"Yes, Dad," Jack patted the man's head, "We're caught in a plot to take over the world."

"Just like a moose…"

"Yeeaaah…" the boy humored, eyes wide, "Like a moose."

----

Sirius fell asleep by Raimoundo; Jack was left awake, thinking.

Where could Kimiko be? Is she hurt? Did she eat Cheeseball? We'd be all happy if she ate Cheeseball…

Jack flopped onto his back and looked up the ceiling. The green light annoyed him very much so. The green like made him think of spinach; _It should be spelt spin-ache_, Jack thought. _It's a pain in the hole_.

That there is funny; you know WHY? Because spinach is GOOD for the hole.

Jack kept looking up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do.

--

Meanwhile…

--

Chase Young was staring at a lemon wedge. "Why do they find you so good…?"

He picked it up and looked real close at it; then, he suddenly squeezes it, sending lemon juice into his eye. "GAAAAH! LEMONS ARE EVIL!"

--

Back to de Jack…

--

Finding it hard to concentrate on anything sane, Jack let his mine wander. His thoughts were all about…milk and the spilling of it, strange. It was green space milk, though, which TOTALLY makes sense.

Jack was at the peak of discomfort and boredom, which is a dumb board that people hit you with to make nothing interesting and make you experience apathy; the hitting is what made him discomfort. The boredom made his heart sink and the space milk spill over and over again in his mind. But, after the fifth spill, the green milk began to make different shapes of spill patterns, more or less concerning Kimiko and one of several bunches of bananas, which an alien was eating; Jack, however, concentrated on the Kimiko one, no matter how interesting the way that alien was eating bananas. Kimiko raced through his head; she raced through his veins, and she raced through his heart and the very narrow of his bones. It was like being on crack (not that I've tried it….I'm being serious here; drugs are bad), but it wasn't crack, it was Kimiko; like, Kimiko-crack. Crack of Kimiko, Ode Cracimko, Kimack, and other such words of "crack" and "Kimiko".

He was worried sick about her; Jack's Little Windmill, the Mill of de Wind That Belongs to Jack, Smoochy, and other such pet names.

"Kimi-poo, where are you?"

* * *

Reveiw, and I'll know it has been a winner! 


End file.
